Meant to Be
by kittyluver87
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! It's H/Hr. It's the end of their 7th year. It's now summer and I'm not good at writing summarry's. So I hope you enjoy. Just read and find out what it's all about!
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Hermione put a few more things into her suitcase. She and her family would be leaving for the U.S. the next morning, bright and early. Hermione stared at a picture of Harry on her nightstand. She loved how it was a wizard picture so it felt like he was smiling and waving at her. Hermione longed to see Harry before she left, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. Her father wouldn't let Hermione talk to him every night, only every other, and he still didn't trust Harry enough to take his daughter out on a date. 

Hermione heard the doorbell ring and her father talking to someone. Mr. Granger sounded angry, so Hermione crept silently out of her room, with Crookshanks on her heels. Hermione peeked her head around the corner and found Harry standing in the doorway. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"Hermione's busy packing. She'll talk to you when we get back from our trip," Mr. Granger said, starting to close the door.

"I'm basically finished Dad," Hermione said, hopping around the corner. Mr. Granger looked livid.

"Fine, but I'm only giving you two ten minutes!" He said, and closed the door behind Hermione. 

"I'm surprised to see you Harry!" Hermione said, holding herself back from flinging her arms around Harry's shoulder. She knew her father was watching from the window. 

"That's the way I planned it," Harry said with a grin.

"I'm glad you came," Hermione said, sitting down on the front step. Harry sat down next to her, careful not to get too close. 

"So, have you found a job yet?" Harry asked.

"Nope, but I did apply for a teaching job at Hogwarts, and apparently there are two openings. But there is still no reply; then again, I only sent in an application yesterday," Hermione replied.

"I'm sure you'll get the job," Harry said. Hermione blushed.

"Did you decide which Quidditch team you're going to join?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and that's what I came here to talk to you about," Harry said.

"Well, which team?" Hermione asked, turning to look at Harry. 

"I decided on the Irish National Quidditch Team," Harry said, looking into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, what did you need to talk to me about then?" Hermione asked.

"The training session starts tomorrow, and I'll be gone on trips for the rest of the summer, playing in games. I want to do this, I feel I'm good enough, but that means I won't see you for the rest of the summer," Harry explained.

Hermione looked sadly into Harry's emerald eyes, trying to look happy.

"Well, where is your first game?" Hermione asked.

"It's in four weeks, in Salem, Massachusetts," Harry replied.

"Maybe I can convince Mum and Dad to buy tickets, since that will be our last week in the U.S.," Hermione said happily.

"Then I could take you on my victory lap," Harry grinned.

"You haven't won the game yet," Hermione said with a smile.

"Oh, but I will have won it if you come," Harry said, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Hermione moved in closer, knowing her father was probably glaring angrily at the two of them.

Hermione sighed contentedly in Harry's arms, wishing she could stay that way forever. Harry was feeling the same way, loving the smell of her soft brown hair. After a few minutes Hermione drew away, standing slowly up.

"I have a feeling my father isn't very happy," Hermione explained.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because I saw him looking out the window, glaring at you and probably me as well," Hermione replied.

"Would he kill me if I kissed you?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Most likely," Hermione said.

"Well, let's see if he can catch me then," Harry said, pulling Hermione closely towards him and kissing her passionately on the lips. 

"I'm going to miss you, Harry Potter," Hermione said, as they slowly drew apart.

"I'm going to miss you more, Hermione Granger," Harry said, disappearing on the spot where he had stood a few seconds before.

"You passed your apparation test, so did I," Hermione said, longing to apparate after Harry. Hermione stood, staring at the spot where Harry last stood for a few minutes, before turning around and heading inside her home. 

***

"You're back already, Harry?" Remus asked as Harry walked in the front door. 

"Yeah, that's why I'm standing in the doorway," Harry said.

"How'd Hermione take it?" Sirius asked, as Harry joined him in the living room.

"Fine, she says she'll miss me," Harry replied.

"And?" Remus asked joining the two.

"And what?" Harry asked.

"Have you popped the question yet?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't the right moment," Harry replied.

"Well, when is the right moment?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but when it comes, I'll know," Harry said, blushing a little.

"You're going to miss her aren't you?" Remus asked.

"I already do," Harry sighed.

***

Hermione stepped off the plane into the bright sunlight. She looked around at the huge buildings of New York City. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stepped off the plane and followed their daughter out to a Taxi Cab. Hermione wished she could have apparated to the U.S., but her parents wanted to buy her a plane ticket. Her mother had said that they wanted to spend money on their little girl as long as they could. 

"Isn't this city beautiful?" Hermione said, while the taxicab was driving them to their hotel. 

"Yes it is, and our hotel is right on Central Park," Mrs. Granger replied.

"Tomorrow could we go into the wizarding part of the city?" Hermione whispered, so the cab driver wouldn't hear her talking about wizards and witches when he was a muggle.

"Mum, Dad, I've been meaning to ask you something," Hermione said.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Could we go to a Quidditch game while we're here? Preferably one in Salem on July 31st," Hermione asked.

"And why would we want to do that?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Because, You guys have never seen a Quidditch game before and I'm sure you'll love it," Hermione said quickly.

"I think it's a wonderful idea!" Mrs. Granger said, smiling at her daughter.

"You mean it? We can go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we'll buy the tickets tomorrow," Mrs. Granger replied. 

Hermione hugged her mother as best as she could in the moving vehicle. Mr. Granger didn't look like he approved of the idea, but he didn't say anything. Hermione settled back in her seat, watching the buildings in New York City fly by. 

"Here's your stop," the cab driver said, pulling over in front of a five-story hotel right across from Central Park. He helped the Granger's bring their things into the hotel lobby and drove off when Mr. Granger paid him. 

"Can I go for a walk Mum?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think it's safe?" Mrs. Granger asked Mr. Granger.

"Don't be gone longer then a half hour," Mr. Granger replied. 

"We'll meet you in the lobby in a half hour and we'll find someplace to eat for supper," Mrs. Granger said.

"Ok, I'll be careful, I promise," Hermione said, crossing the street and walking into Central Park. 

Hermione looked around at the families picnicking, playing football, baseball, Frisbee, or even the couples walking hand in hand, and even a few were making out. Hermione tried not to think about Harry, but she couldn't help it. She missed him so much and wondered what it would be like to walk through Central Park during a sunset on a warm summer day. 

Hermione stopped walking once she reached a pond, where small children were sailing boats, or sticking their feet in the water. A few were scooping up buckets of water and dumping it on their friends and siblings. Hermione sat down on a bench to look out across the pond. Hermione saw a few people on bikes or roller blades across the pond. A little boy probably around five was trying to catch his dog, whose leash was dragging behind him. Hermione laughed as the little boy yelled after the dog and his parents chased after him, trying to catch the dog. 

Then Hermione's thoughts turned to her future. She wondered what it would be like to have a family of her own. Hermione could imagine herself teaching her children how to read, or playing with them in the backyard. Hermione even began to think of names. Then her thoughts turned back to Harry. Hermione suddenly felt like she would love to live with him for the rest of her life. Harry made her feel so safe and protected from all danger. Hermione blushed at the thought, when she knew she was way to young and Harry probably wasn't ready for such a huge commitment yet. 

Hermione sighed and began to head back to the Hotel. She stopped by a tree and watched a couple lying on a picnic blanket, talking to each other. Hermione felt she would love to do that with Harry. 

"I just have to wait until the end of July, then I can see him again. Only a few more weeks," Hermione thought to herself. 

Hermione then crossed the busy street and met her parents in the hotel lobby. She was silent while her parents talked about New York City. Hermione stared out of the window at the Italian Restaurant where they were eating for supper that night. She was picking at her food, thinking about Harry. In fact, Harry was the only thing she had been thinking about for the past few hours. 

"Aren't you hungry?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

"No Mum, I'm kind of tired. Do you think I could take a cab back to the hotel?" Hermione asked.

"Sure dear, here's 20 bucks, that should get you to the hotel, ah, I'll give you 40 just to be on the safe side," Mr. Granger said, handing Hermione the money.

"Thanks," Hermione said and left the restaurant. 

Hermione finally managed to get a cab after trying for about ten minutes. She then hurried into her hotel room, once the cab let her off in front of the hotel. Hermione lay down on her bed, and took out a picture of Harry she had hidden on the bottom of her suitcase.

"I saw you just the other day, and I already miss you," Hermione said, smiling at the waving Harry in the picture frame.

A/N: I know this chapter is shorter then the last. But I couldn't think of anything else to write. I don't know if I described Central Park right, because I've never been there. I live in NY for 8 years and never went into the city. Well tell me what you think in a review, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try to update sooner, but I'm working on like 3 stories right now, so it all depends. And right now I'm trying to finish Gone, then Danger in the Forest and this one. So if you want you can read some of my other stories while you're waiting for me to update. 

Another A/N: I also fixed all the errors that my friend Nova caught in this chapter. Thanks Nova! And of course please review this story everyone!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Well I finally wrote a H/Hr fic, where Hermione is going to live. I hope you like it. Tell me in a review what you think. I worked really hard on this chapter. More will come out soon, maybe not as soon as I'd like to have it come out though. I'm going to probably at least write another chapter maybe two to Gone before I update this and I also want to get another chapter out to Danger in the Forest. Well read on and tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. JKR does. I just own this plot!

Meant to Be

Chapter 1

Hermione was sitting under a tree on the Hogwarts grounds, near the lake, thinking of all the things that had happened during her seven years of school. Hermione turned her body, so the sun wasn't in her eyes. She closed her eyes, leaning against the bark of the tree, deep in thought.

So many wonderful things had happened during her time at Hogwarts. She ran through the long list of things in her head. The first time she had looked into Harry's eyes during her first year, she had felt a sudden shiver go up her spine. Hermione remembered how happy she was that Harry had made it out of Voldemort's grasp once again. Hermione thought about her second year as well. It had to be her least favorite year at Hogwarts, because she was petrified for quite a few months, unable to study and prepare for her tests and finals. 

Hermione then moved onto her third year, when Harry had found out he had a godfather. The moment they both had to use the Time Turner, being so close to each other, Hermione wanted to melt. But as far as she was concerned, Harry didn't have any feelings for her besides friendship back then. Then there was the thing with Krum in their 4th year. 

At the end of their fifth year was when Hermione finally realized what all her feelings meant. She wanted to tell Harry, but she felt he wouldn't be her friend then. So she went through her whole sixth year, blushing every time he caught her glancing at him. Ron knew what was going on between them, and he had felt jealous, even though he was dating one of Ginny's friends. 

Hermione smiled as she remembered quite well the day after school started their 7th year, when Harry caught up to her as she went up to bed. Harry stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned around and found herself staring into his emerald green eyes. Harry stuttered while he told her how he felt. Hermione didn't say anything, but when she saw the hurt look in Harry's face, she felt it was time to bring her feelings out into the open as well. She leaned in, dropping her books on the floor with a thud and kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled away and saw a huge grin on his face. From that moment on, Hermione had been in heaven. 

"Mind if I sit here?" A voice said, disturbing Hermione from her thoughts. Hermione looked up to find Harry standing over her, making a shadow over the ground.

"Of course," Hermione said, moving over so Harry could rest against the tree trunk as well. Harry sat down next to Hermione, taking hold of Hermione's left hand. Hermione loved the feel of his hands, and felt her face grow warm, as he gently held her hand.

"I can't believe we leave tomorrow. We'll never be students here again," Harry said. Hermione looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Have you decided if you're going to join a Quidditch team?" Hermione asked.

"I've been offered three jobs on three Quidditch Teams. I'm not sure which one I will join; maybe I won't even join one. I have another two weeks before I have to decide," Harry replied. "Now where are you going to work?"

"I haven't decided. I'm hoping to either get a job at the Ministry or find a teaching job here. I doubt there will be any openings, since it appears that Dumbledore isn't going to retire any time soon," Hermione said. 

"It feels so strange that we'll be leaving here tomorrow though," Harry said.

"Where will you be staying this summer?" Hermione asked.

"Sirius was let free at the end of last summer, you know that. He's living at Remus' house, so that's where I'll be staying," Harry replied.

"You finally get to live with your godfather. That's so wonderful!" Hermione said, smiling. 

"I thought I'd find you two here," Ron said, stepping in front of the two, creating a shadow over their faces.

"Hello Ron," Harry said, standing up. He reached for Hermione's hand and helped her to her feet.

"The feast is going to start soon and Kate's waiting for me," Ron said, staring at his two best friends. Sure, Ron had had a crush on Hermione when he was in the fourth year, but he had no idea why he felt so jealous when they had first started going out. Now Ron just felt happy for his two friends. 

"What is poor Ronnykins going to do without his little Kate for a whole year while she finishes school?" Harry joked. Ron glared at Harry, and chose to ignore his statement.

"It seems just like yesterday we arrived here across the lake," Hermione said, staring at the lake, where the giant squid was sticking its giant tentacles out onto the sandy beach.

"Well, I just can't wait until I can apparate," Ron said excitedly. 

"Did your Dad get you that job at the Ministry you wanted?" Hermione asked.

"Nah, there wasn't an opening so I'm going to work in Dad's department for a few years until an opening is available," Ron replied.

"Working with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, fun," Harry said sarcastically.

"Dad seems to like it, but come on I'm starved, and Kate's waiting," Ron said, starting to walk back to the castle. Harry and Hermione followed, still hand in hand. 

Once in the Great Hall, Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat down next to Ginny, Kate, Neville, and the Creevy brothers. Ron sat down next to Kate, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Harry rolled his eyes and looked expectantly at the plate in front of him, but no food came. At that moment Dumbledore stood up, and Hermione nudged Harry. He looked up and waited to see what the old professor had to say.

"Another year gone by. Another feast to eat. Another year of Gryffindor Victory. I just have a few words to say, and then you may eat. This was my last year as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall will take my position. I have enjoyed my years at Hogwarts immensely. But don't worry, I'm off to enjoy my retirement, but if anything goes wrong, especially with Dark Wizards, I will be here. Now eat up!" Dumbledore said, and the plates and bowls filled with food and drink.

"This was Dumbledore's last year," Hermione said sadly.

"Well Hermione, it looks like you may be able to become a teacher here sometime in the near future," Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"You want to be a teacher here?" Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"That, or work at the Ministry," Hermione replied.

"Maybe teaching would be better than going to school, since you don't have to do any homework," Ron said. Hermione and Harry both chuckled.

"What are your plans for the summer?" Hermione asked.

"Mum and Dad want to visit Charlie in Romania, and maybe we'll see a Quidditch game there," Ron replied. "What are your plans?"

"Mum and Dad want to take me to America as a graduation present," Hermione said. 

"Why do they want to do that?" Ron asked.

"Because Mum and Dad have always wanted to take me to the U.S. They had planned to take me there when I graduated from high school," Hermione said.

"What's high school?" Ron asked.

"Well, you know our fourth through seventh year? Well, that's how long a high school is for Muggle schools," Hermione explained. 

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the students headed up to their common rooms to get some sleep. Ginny stayed behind. Ron wanted to stay and see what was up, but Kate told him not to worry. Ron took Kate's hand and they headed up together, with Hermione and Harry on their heels. Ron kissed Kate quickly on the lips and headed up to his room. Harry walked Hermione up to her door and stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, this is where we had our first kiss," Harry said. Hermione stared into his beautiful green eyes and nodded her head. Harry pulled her chin closer and kissed her. He grinned once they had pulled away. 

"And now this is where we had our last kiss at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "We don't leave until after breakfast." 

Hermione blushed and headed into her room to get some sleep. Harry watched her walk in and close the door. He stood there for a few moments, watching the spot where the girl of his dreams had just stood a few minutes ago. 

***

Hermione was busy throwing last minute items into her trunk. Lavender and Parvati were doing the same. Lavender and Parvati were deep in conversation about their summer plans and future job plans. Hermione was about to put some hair clips into her trunk, when Crookshanks hopped up on the bed and lay down on them. Hermione laughed at her cat, and was about to move him when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione whipped around and found herself staring into emerald green eyes. 

"Harry, you're not supposed to be in here," Hermione said.

"I always wanted to do this to you in here," Harry said.

"Do wha…?" Hermione began but Harry pulled her into a kiss.

"Get a room," Lavender said, throwing a pillow at them. The pillow hit Hermione in the head, and bounced onto the bed. Harry and Hermione pulled apart. Hermione was a deep shade of magenta, but Harry wore a huge grin on his face. 

"I better finish packing," Hermione said.

"I should, too. See you in the common room," Harry said, and left the room.

"Did you see the way he looks at you, Hermione?" Parvati asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"He looks at you like you're the only girl on the planet. Doesn't he realize there are other girls out there?" Parvati asked. Hermione felt like smacking Parvati across the face. 

"I heard that," Harry said, sticking his head into the room. Parvati blushed and busied herself with packing her trunk. Hermione giggled softly and moved Crookshanks off of her hair clips. 

Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand down the stairway into the Great Hall. Harry listened quietly as Hermione told him about the history of Salem, Massachusetts, where she would be going this summer. Once they reached the landing they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Look, it's the Potty and the Mudblood," Draco said. Hermione stopped and turned to face Draco. She suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Draco. Have a good life!" Hermione said, and took Harry's hand again. Draco stared after them for a few moments and then waited patiently for the girl he had fallen for. 

"Why'd you hug him?" Harry asked.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione teased.

"Of course not, but why would you hug someone who has always been so rude to you?" Harry asked.

"Because I may never see him again," Hermione said shrugging. 

Once on the train, Harry listened as Hermione began to tell some interesting facts about Salem. Harry nodded his head, just enjoying the sound of her voice. Ron and Kate were making out right in front of them. 

"Maybe we should leave them be," Harry suggested.

"Good idea," Hermione said, standing up and taking Harry's hand. They wandered down the train's narrow hallway; waving to a few people they knew. They passed a room where a redhead girl and blonde haired boy were kissing. 

"Ginny? Draco?" Hermione said, stopping in the compartment entrance. They sprung apart like they had been hit by lightning.

"Oh, Ron's not going to like this," Harry said with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Please don't tell Ron. I'm waiting for the perfect moment," Ginny said.

"But what about your Dad?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco.

"Who cares what he thinks? If he sees me with her and doesn't like it, then that's his problem," Draco replied, with a bit of anger in his voice. 

"Do you not like your father?" Hermione asked Draco, sitting down across from him and Ginny. Harry sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Why would you care?" Draco retorted.

"Draco, please," Ginny said. 

"If you lived in my house and had my father, you'd understand," Draco said and didn't say anymore. Hermione figured the conversation was over.

"So what are you planning to do for work?" Harry asked.

"Probably work for the Ministry," Draco replied.

"Oh, what department?" Hermione asked.

"Any department that will take me," Draco said.

"Well, what are you interested in?" Harry asked.

"The Department of Mysteries," Draco replied. 

"See, I knew you guys would get along," Ginny said happily.

Draco rolled his eyes and grew silent once again. Harry sighed and leaned back against the seat cushion, closing his eyes for a short nap. Hermione and Ginny began to talk. Hermione did most of the talking, explaining the important history of Salem, while Ginny nodded her head or agreed. Draco felt like laughing, at how much Hermione hadn't changed over the years. He also noticed that she had become much better looking, but in his opinion Ginny was still prettier. 

Once they were on Platform 9 ¾, Harry helped Hermione lug her trunk and a very unhappy Crookshanks out of the train. Hermione then waited patiently for Harry to get his trunk. They both walked out into the Muggle station, hand in hand, dragging their trunks and a very angry Crookshanks behind them. Once out of the way of the students filing out, they dropped their trunks and a now hissing Crookshanks. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly. 

"I'm going to miss you over the summer," Hermione whispered into Harry's ear. Her hot breath tickled it a bit, but he ignored it.

"I'll write to you and try to convince Sirius to buy a telephone," Harry said.

"You promise?" Hermione asked.

"I promise," Harry said, kissing her on the lips. Hermione pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?"

"My Dad is glaring at you," Hermione said. "I don't think he likes you."

"Well maybe I can change his mind," Harry said.

"How about another time. He looks really mad," Hermione said pulling away from Harry.

"I'll come visit you soon then," Harry said, and helped Hermione lift up her trunk and a very annoyed Crookshanks.

"Ok," Hermione said, and walked quickly over to her parents. Her mother pulled her into a hug and her father picked up her trunk. Hermione waved at Harry as she walked towards her parents' car. Harry waved back and then turned to look for Ron.

Harry found Ron and Draco yelling at each other, and Draco's family leaving Draco at the train station. Ginny looked like she was about to slap her brother across the face. She ended up slapping him across the face, and he stopped shouting at Draco and stood gaping at his sister. Harry laughed as the Weasley's offered to let Draco stay with them for a few days.

Harry turned back and saw Hermione's car pull away. He waved again and stared after her. He felt a hand on his shoulder but didn't turn around.

"You're absolutely crazy about her," Sirius said.

"She's the one, Sirius. She's the one I'm going to marry," Harry said, not turning around to look at his godfather.

"Well, you picked a good girl," Sirius said, leading Harry over to a car he rented from the Ministry.

A/N: I made all the corrections that my friend Nova caught! So thanks Nova!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

            Hermione looked up when she saw her parents coming.  She was sitting on a park bench in Central Park, a few weeks after she arrived in New York City, looking at the small children sailing boats in the pond.  Hermione had decided to sit on the bench and think, while her parents took a stroll around Central Park.  Hermione noticed how happy her parents were, walking hand in hand together.  Seeing her parents together, Hermione was suddenly reminded of Harry.

            "Only another week," Hermione said to herself.

            "Hermione dear, we're heading off to dinner, so come along," Mrs. Granger said sweetly.  

            "Coming Mum," Hermione replied, leaving the bench and the children playing by the pond behind.

            "We're trying to decide between Italian or French for supper.  Which would you prefer?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "How about Italian?  I love the pizza they make here in New York," Hermione said, debating between the two choices in her mind.

            "All right, let's get a cab," Mr. Granger said, lifting out his arm to signal for a cab.  A yellow taxicab pulled up and drove the Grangers to their destination.

            Hermione stared out the window, watching the many people of New York City.  She had begun to feel homesick over the last few days.  Hermione was tired of eating out for every meal and was looking forward to a home cooked meal by her Mum.  Hermione watched as a little girl went running by, making her ice cream cone fall to the ground.  The girl's mother rushed up to the crying girl and bought her another cone.  Hermione suddenly felt like she wanted to have the feeling of a small child in her arms.  

            Hermione ate silently at supper, picking at her food.  She was starving, but once the pizza was set in front of her, she didn't feel like pizza any more.  Mrs. Granger was surprised when Hermione didn't even order her favorite dessert.  She reached over the table to feel her daughter's forehead, but finding her temperature normal, went back to eating her dinner.  Once Hermione was back in her hotel room, she took out the picture of Harry again, and smiled as she saw the man in the picture with emerald green eyes, and messy raven black hair, the man she had begun to love.

***

            The coach, McIntire, blew his whistle, signaling for the Quidditch players to come back to the ground.  Harry, rubbed his hair out of his eyes and landed, hopping off his faithful Firebolt.  Harry's team gathered around him and waited patiently for the coach to begin their instructions.

            "All right crew, we will be heading to Salem the day after tomorrow, bright and early in the morning.  We will have a quick practice tomorrow, then take a flight on Wizard Airlines," McIntire began.

            "Why can't we just apparate?  It'll be quicker," Susan Connolly, a tall, skinny, girl in her mid-twenties with chestnut brown hair down to her waist asked. 

            "Because it's not exactly safe to apparate across oceans.  You can try, but I doubt you'll make it all the way, you'll most likely end up somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.  All right now I need to talk to Harry about his Wronski Feint.  Continue with the practice strategies I've assigned you," McIntire replied.

             "Yeah Coach?" Harry asked as his teammates flew into the air.

            "You've been going really slow these past few days.  When you first started your Wronski Feint was perfect but now, well, let's just say it's not," McIntire explained.

            "Sorry, Coach.  I'll work on it," Harry said.

            "Is something wrong Harry? Did you break up with your girlfriend or something?" McIntire asked.

            "Break up with Hermione?  Never.  I just miss her.  I haven't seen her in almost a month and I'm not sure if she has tickets to this game," Harry replied.

            "Well you do have a few days off after the first match, now go and get working on that Wronski Feint.  We have to beat those Salem Cats, you hear?" McIntire replied.

            "Sure thing coach," Harry said, hopping onto his broom and flying into the air.

*******

            Hermione looked out of her hotel window, staring at the night sky.  Hermione wished she could see the stars, but the lights from New York City were blocking them from the night sky.  Hermione sighed, wondering if Harry was flying in the sky somewhere.  He most likely was still practicing Quidditch or getting ready to, considering New York was quite a few hours behind Europe.  

            "Hermione, you should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow," Mrs. Granger said, coming into Hermione's adjoined hotel room.  

            "I know, but I just wish I could see the stars," Hermione replied.

            "Well maybe in Salem.  And we have the Quidditch game to look forward to at the end of the week," Mrs. Granger said, closing the window.  Hermione said goodnight to her mother and lay down on her bed.  She could hear her father snoring in the next room.  Hermione sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  She eventually fell asleep and woke up by the sound of rush hour traffic.  

            Hermione sat up sleepily and looked at the clock on the nightstand.  It read 7:00.  Hermione yawned and decided to get up, since she wouldn't fall asleep because of all the noise on the street below.  She put on a pair of denim shorts and blue tank top and decided to head down to the continental breakfast the hotel offered.  Hermione left a note for her parents, deciding to let them sleep in.  

            Hermione was sitting at a table alone, eating a stale bagel and a bowl of Fruit Loops.  Hermione took a bite of the cereal and almost spit it back out.  The cereal was full of sugar, so no wonder she never had it as a child.  Hermione then attempted to eat an orange, but only to find it dried out, with not a drop of juice to spare.  She sighed angrily and decided a cup of hot chocolate would be fine and drank the it while she watched the hotel guests walk in and out with their families.  

            A group of seven people walked in, looking slightly out of place in their robes.  Hermione sat up looking at them, hoping for a sight of Harry.

            "How can muggles stand this food?" A tall skinny girl in her mid twenties asked.

            "Susan, it's the best we could do, now hurry up and find something to eat, we have a long trip ahead of us," A man in about his mid forties to early fifties replied.

            "Coach, the trip from here should only take a couple hours," A sandy haired man said.  

            Hermione listened, hoping for any sign of the team this was.  Her heart was beating hard as she hoped Harry was with this group.  

            "Now where has Potter gotten off to?" The coach asked.

            "He's in the bathroom," Susan replied.

            Hermione jumped up from her chair, rushing out of the room to see if she could find Harry.  But to Hermione's disappointment, her parents came down.

            "Hermione, come on up and finish packing.  We'll be leaving in about ten minutes," Mrs. Granger said.

            "But Mum, I need to find something," Hermione said.

            "Come on Hermione," Mr. Granger said.

            "But aren't you guys going to eat breakfast?" Hermione asked.

            "Yes, we're eating now, while you go pack," Her father said, handing her the key.  Hermione felt her heart plummet and got into the elevator.  She would have to wait until the Quidditch game at the end of the week to see her Harry.

***

            Harry came out of the bathroom, looking around for any sign of Hermione.  He had no idea where she was staying, but since the wizarding world didn't have any rooms open, his team had to stay at this muggle hotel.  Harry searched every hallway hoping to catch a glimpse of Hermione.  

            He walked into the dining room, getting ready for a bite to eat.  He could have sworn he saw the Grangers pass him on the way out, but they didn't say a word as he walked by, so he didn't know if they were from England or not.  Harry looked at the choices of food disgustedly.

            He grabbed an apple; only to find it was so dry it should have been shriveled up already.  He chose a cup of tea and took a bowl of cereal.  The Fruit Loops were something different, but he ate them anyways, because his sides ached from hunger.  He joined a few of his teammates at a small table in the corner, feeling out of place in his wizarding robes in the muggle world.  

            "So, Harry, you looking forward to your first game on our team?" Susan asked as Harry joined her and a tall guy with sandy-colored hair in his early twenties.

            "Yeah," Harry said, trying not to make a face, as he tasted the sweet cereal.

            "You've been working on the Wronski Feint?" Samuel Greene, another chaser on the team asked.  

            "Well I've been trying to, but I have a lot on my mind right now," Harry replied.

            "Like what?" Susan, one of the chasers and the only girl on the team asked.

            "Yeah. You-Know-Who is dead and Wormtail hasn't appeared for a few months now, so what could be the problem?" Samuel asked.

            "Those aren't the problem, it's more like relationship problems," Harry said.

            "Did you and your girlfriend break up?" Susan asked.

            "No, it's just I miss her," Harry mumbled.

            "Pardon?" Samuel asked.

            "I miss her," Harry said, blushing a bit.

            "Oh, that's so romantic!  I bet she misses you as much as you miss her!" Susan said, acting like a girl for once.

            "Harry, don't get her started about relationships.  Once you get her started, the woman side of her will come out and she'll go on and on about how you should do this and how you should do that and what you should say and what you shouldn't say," Samuel said, rolling his eyes at Susan.  Susan glared at him, punching him on the shoulder.  

            "Need help with that suitcase, Hermione?" A British male voice from the lobby asked.  

            "No Dad, I can manage," A female British voice replied.

            Harry jumped up from the table, making his bowl of Fruit Loops spill all over the white tablecloth.

            "Harry, what on earth?" Susan asked.  Harry ignored her, dashing out of the hall.  He saw Hermione walk through the front doors, following her parents out to a taxicab.  Harry reached the doors just as Hermione stepped into the cab.

            "Hermione!  Wait!" Harry called, but he was too late.  Hermione and her family had already driven away, heading down the street into the thick New York City traffic.  Harry felt heart broken and walked back into the hotel with his spirits in the dumps.  

            "I was so close," He said sadly, heading up to his hotel room.

***

            Hermione sat down in the cab, getting prepared to stare out the window.  She could have sworn she heard someone yell her name, but she couldn't get out of the cab.  It had already started to drive away.  Hermione craned her neck, but could only see a crowd of people getting ready to cross the street into Central Park.  

            "Hermione, what exactly is a Quidditch game like?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "I don't exactly understand all the rules, but Harry would be able to explain it to you," Hermione replied.

            "Then why are we going to this game, if you don't even understand the concept?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "Because I thought it'd be fun to watch one and you guys have never been to a Quidditch Game," Hermione half lied.

            "Well I'd love to learn as much about the magical world as I possibly can, considering you will most likely marry someone from there and I'd like to know what's happening so I'm not always so confused," Mrs. Granger said.  

            "I could give you a lot on history and facts, but I'm not so sure I could tell you how a household is run, considering I barely spent any time with Mrs. Weasley while at her house over the many summer's I spent there," Hermione explained.

            "Hermione, what is Quidditch like, considered to, oh, what to you call us?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "Well for Muggles, Quidditch is sort of like soccer played on brooms with three goal posts per team and only seven players on a team.  That's basically as far as I've gotten into it, but there are three chasers who carry the quaffle around and two beaters who beat the bludgers away from their teammates, one keeper who protects the goal posts and one seeker who catches the golden snitch," Hermione explained.

            "What's the object of the game?" Mr. Granger asked.  

            "Well, I'm not exactly sure.  During most of the Quidditch matches at school I'd just sit and read a book or go through notes, but I did watch a few games that were excellent," Hermione said, thinking about Harry flying on his broomstick in the air.

            "How do you win the game?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "Well, the first person to catch the golden snitch wins and I think it's worth 150 points. Every time a quaffle is scored the team gets 10 points," Hermione replied.

            "What exactly are quaffles and bludgers?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "I'll point them out to you at the game. Too bad it's all the way at the end of the week," Hermione said more to herself then anyone else.  

            "Hermione, dear, is something wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked.  

            "Huh?  Oh nothing's wrong Mum, I'm just fine," Hermione lied.  

            "Are you sure?" Mrs. Granger persisted.

            "I'm positive," Hermione said quickly.

            "Well, if you're positive…" Mrs. Granger said, taking out a book to read.

            Hermione turned to look out the window.  She stared at the buildings flashing by as the cab drove quickly through the city.  Hermione looked up at the sky and thought she saw something flying through the sky.  It definitely wasn't a bird, or a plane, but what looked remarkably to a witch's eye like a broom.

A/N:  So did you like it?  Is it too fluffy?  I already have chapter four written and it will be posted pretty soon.  And I'm also going to be re-editing chapter 1 and 2.  A special thanks to my friend Nova who edited chapter's 1 through 4 for me!  Now I better go finish all the corrections.  I will be putting a few corrections in chapter 1 and 2 a re-posting them soon, but they'll still be the same, just better edited.  So please review now and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

            "This way Mum, Dad, but don't worry if you think we're heading into a rotting building, because it's bewitched to the muggle eye," Hermione explained.

            "Muggle meaning us?" Mrs. Granger asked.  Hermione nodded.  

            "Here's your tickets and we have pretty decent seats, a few rows below the top box," Hermione said.

            "But don't we want to be close to the ground?" Mr. Granger asked.

            "Not in this sport, and you'll see why shortly," Hermione said, leading her parents into the stadium.

            "Hermione, why are we heading into a condemned building?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking around in disgust.

            "I already told you Mum, it's bewitched to the muggle eye," Hermione said, leading her parents up a few flights of stairs and into a row of seats about five rows below the top box.  Mr. and Mrs. Granger gasped as they saw the stadium.

            "We're up so high!" Mrs. Granger said, taking a seat next to her daughter.  Mr. Granger sat next to his wife and looked around at all the witches and wizards filing in.  

            "You'll love the game," Hermione said with a smile on her face.  A girl around Hermione's age sat down next to Hermione.

            "Hi, I'm Ashley, you love Quidditch too?" She asked.

            "Not exactly, but since I'm from England I like to watch the Irish National Quidditch Team," Hermione replied.

            "What are you doing in the states then?" Ashley asked.

            "I'm on vacation with my parents," Hermione explained.

            "Oh, well I hope you've been having fun, can you believe that THE Harry Potter, THE boy who lived, THE boy who defeated You-Know-Who is going to be playing today?" Ashley exclaimed.

            "I went to school with him," Hermione said, smiling.

            "Lucky you! Do you read Witches Weekly?  Because they had an article about Harry Potter in it and it said he has a girlfriend.  I wish I were his girlfriend.  I envy the lucky girl," Ashley said.  

            "Oh, I'm Hermione," Hermione said.

            "Hermione? Are you Hermione Granger?  The one who is Harry Potter's steady girlfriend?" Ashley asked.  Hermione nodded, a bit of color coming to her cheeks.

            "So that's why we're here," Mr. Granger grumbled so that Hermione could hear.  She blushed even more but continued to talk to Ashley.

            "What are schools like here?" Hermione asked.

            "Well we have all the same subjects as Hogwarts and we even learn all about Hogwarts, that's where you went right?" Ashley asked.  Hermione nodded.  "But my school is right here in Salem and I graduated this year.  We start at 11, like you do, but my school is in downtown Salem.  It's in a building that to the muggle eye looks like a blank lot, but for some reason no one can build on it.  My school is called Salem's Academy of Witches and Wizards and it's seven stories high.  We even have about ten acres of land, which were magically put there so the muggles can't see it.  But to the muggles it's an empty lot of about 110 feet by 100 feet."

            "Sounds interesting," Hermione replied.

            "You'll have to come see it if you have the time, or I could write about my school to you in a letter," Ashley replied.

            "Sure, you can send an owl to 68 Winngington square, it's the only Winngington I've heard of, so an owl would definitely be able to find me," Hermione said.   

            "OK, sounds good," Ashley said with a smile.  

            "Good afternoon witches and wizards!  Welcome to the Salem Stadium!  We hope you have a great day today, watching two of the best Quidditch teams in the world!  Now here comes the Irish National Quidditch Team, Connolly, Greene, Marcus, James, King, Woodman, and Potter!  The Irish National Quidditch Team is coached by McIntire and the captain is Connolly, one of the chasers and the only girl on the team!  Now for the Salem Black Cats!  Walker, Parker, Anderson, Andrews, Brown, Smith, and Hall!  They are coached by Samson and the captain is the keeper, Walker!  Now let the game begin!" The commentator announced.  

            Mr. and Mrs. Granger had some difficulty following the game, at first, but after a few minutes, they began to understand the concept.  Hermione smiled and waved at Harry, hoping that maybe he would see her at least once.  

            "Parker has the quaffle, No!  It was intercepted by Greene!  Greene in possession and Greene scores!  Still no sign of the snitch.  It looks like the beaters are having fun hitting the bludgers at each other!  Oh!  That must have hurt!  Brown was hit in the head by a bludger sent his way by King!  It's going to be a time out and still no sign of the golden snitch!" The commentator announced.

            "What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked, standing up in her seat to look at the poor man with the black eye.

            "He was hit by a bludger Mam, but I'm sure he'll be fine.  Salem has some of the best witch nurses and he'll be back in play within a few minutes," Ashley explained.  

            "Oh, well that's good, Hermione aren't we rooting for Harry's team?" Mrs. Granger asked.  Hermione nodded.

            "And we're back in play!  Hall and Potter are neck in neck searching for the snitch.  I think Potter's seen the snitch!  He's diving down, he's going, and he's going to hit the ground!  Oh, it was just a Wronski Feint, but wait, he's seen it and he's speeding off to the Black Cats goal post.  Potter's caught the snitch, winning the game!  Irish 270 to Black Cat's 110.  Better luck next time Black Cats!"  The commentator announced.  Hermione cheered with the crowd, hugging her mother as she did so.  She then ran for the stairway, knowing that Harry would be heading up to the top box.  

            "Hermione where are you going?" Mr. Granger yelled after his daughter.

            Hermione ran up few flights of stairs, hoping she would get to see Harry.  The Irish National Quidditch Team came down in single file, carrying their brooms over their shoulders and wearing medals around their necks.  They had just finished receiving their medals from the commentator in the top box.  Hermione saw Harry at the top of the stairs, walking down slowly.  She sped up and ran into Harry's arms!  Harry pulled her into a tight hug, trying his best to hold his broom at the same time.  Susan smiled at the two as did a few other teammates.

            "There you are, Hermione!" Mrs. Granger said, trying to catch her breath.  Mr. Granger came up shortly after and Hermione reluctantly pulled away from Harry.  

            "Come along Hermione, we better get something for supper," Mr. Granger said, reaching for his daughter's arm.

            "Uh, Mr. Granger, could I please take Hermione on my broom to watch the sunset?  I won't let anything happen to her I promise, and I'll have her back to your hotel whenever you want her back," Harry promised.  

            "You most certainly may…fine, she better be back by ten, not a second later!" Mr. Granger said, when Mrs. Granger elbowed him in the ribs.  He then grabbed his wife's hand and headed back down the stairway.  

            "Harry, the sun doesn't set until around ten and it's only 6," Hermione said, taking Harry's hand and walking down slowly with Harry.  

            "I know, but you'll still let me take you up, won't you?" Harry asked.  Hermione nodded.  "Good!"  

            Once they reached the Quidditch field, Harry let his broom float a few inches in the air and helped Hermione mount the broom.  Harry then climbed on behind her, placing his hand around her waist so Hermione wouldn't fall off.  

            "You promise I won't fall," Hermione asked, as they began to fly into the sky.

            "I would never let anything happen to you," Harry whispered in her ear.  Hermione smiled and felt her cheeks growing pink.  Harry loved the feel of being back with Hermione.  He gently drew her a bit closer, making his grip a tad bit tighter around her waist.  Hermione didn't object and closed her eyes, not wanting the moment to go away.  

            "How was your vacation?" Harry asked.

            "It was wonderful, but I…umm…missed you so much," Hermione said quickly.

            "I missed you too.  I got in trouble for thinking about you all the time.  It ruined my concentration on the game," Harry replied.

            "I'm sorry," Hermione began.

            "But it was worth it," Harry said.  Hermione smiled.  

            "Harry, I think we're high enough," Hermione said, looking down at the ground.

            "Don't look down," Harry said.

            "I already did," Hermione said, starting to pale.  

            "Well look at the view then, you'll love it," Harry replied.  Hermione looked around and gasped.  She could see the whole city of Salem and the tiny muggle cars driving along on the roads.  She looked up at the sky and felt like she was really a part of it.  She smiled.

            "Harry, are you looking at this?  It's beautiful," Hermione said.

            "I already have the perfect view," Harry said, looking at Hermione as best as he could on the broom.  Hermione blushed.  "You hungry?"

            "A little," Hermione replied.

            "Well then, let's get you something to eat," Harry said, starting to fly the broom down to the ground.   Hermione closed her eyes and opened them again when she felt Harry getting off of the broom.  Hermione was about to get off, when she felt Harry's hand on her hand.  Harry was fingering something in his pocket and he drew out a small jewelry box.  Hermione's heart stopped.

            "Hermione Elizabeth Granger, I have grown to love you so much over these past few years, that I fear I cannot live with out you.  I would be honored if you would accept me as your husband.  I know I don't have much right now, but we can make the engagement as long as possible, that way I will be able to support you.  I love you Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry proposed.  Hermione held out her hand as Harry slipped the ring on her finger.  Hermione burst into tears and flung herself at Harry.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

            "Is that a yes?" Harry asked.  Hermione looked at him and kissed him on the lips.  When they pulled apart she nodded.

            "It's a yes," She said, bringing her other leg over the broom.  This caused Harry to fall to the ground and Hermione fell on top of him.  Harry let Hermione climb off of him and sat down next to her on the grass.  Hermione was giggling and crying at the same time.  Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her closer.  He used his finger to wipe the tears off of her cheeks.  Hermione looked into Harry's emerald green eyes and smiled, feeling weak at his stare.  

            "I'm glad you said yes," Harry whispered.

            "I'm glad you proposed," Hermione said, laying her head on Harry's shoulder.  Harry smiled and gently ran his fingers through her hair, which didn't seem to be as bushy as it once was.  

            "My Dad won't like it," Hermione said.

            "I'll get him to like it," Harry replied.

            "How?" Hermione asked.

            "I'll find a way, because I know one thing for sure, the only thing that makes sense in my life and that is that I love you with my whole heart," Harry said.  

            "I love you too," Hermione said, standing up when Harry stood up and gave her his hand.  Harry pulled her to his feet, grabbing his Firebolt and walking hand in hand with Hermione back to her hotel.

            "It's not ten yet, but maybe if I bring you home extra early, you're father will like me better," Harry suggested.

            "No, let's get something to eat, and then we'll be back in time and he will realize you are trustworthy," Hermione said.

            "All right, where should we eat?" Harry asked.

            "Some place that has good home-cooked food, I'm sick of restaurant food, but maybe we can find a good restaurant," Hermione replied.  

            "Well let's look," Harry said, waving his broom back to his hotel room with his wand. He squeezed Hermione's hand and walked with his bride-to-be down the main street of Salem, Massachusetts.  

A/N:  I know this one is a little shorter, but just tell me what you think in a review.  I don't know when chapter 5 will be up, because I don't know what's going to happen in it.  But I'll think of something soon.  Until then you could start reading one of my other stories.  I want to thank my friend Nova again, who helped edit this story for me!  

Kittyluver87 J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

            "Harry, I almost forgot to tell you something," Hermione said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  

            Hermione and Harry were in the magical part of Salem, eating at a restaurant much like the Leaky Cauldron.  To Hermione's surprise, Ashley was their waitress.  She almost fainted dead away when she saw that she would be serving the famous Harry Potter.  Hermione set her drink down on the table and stared into Harry's amazing emerald green eyes.

            "What is it?" Harry asked.

            "I almost forgot to give you this," Hermione said, taking a small package out of her pants pockets.  She handed it to Harry saying, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

            Harry smiled at her and opened a small picture frame with the last picture Harry and Hermione had had together.  On the picture frame, written in gold letters was _I'll Always Love You._  Harry, set the picture frame down and smiled happily into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.  Hermione smiled back and continued to eat her supper.

            "So how are the two love birds doing?" Ashley asked, bringing Harry the check.

            "Thanks for the meal Ashley, it was great," Hermione said.  Ashley was going to say thank you, but then she saw the ring on Hermione's finger.

            "Whoa are you two getting hitched?" Ashley asked.

            "If that's what you call getting married, then yes," Harry replied, grinning.

            "Well Congratulations!" Ashley said, starting to clear the table.  She then whispered to Hermione.  "I wish I was in your shoes."

            Hermione blushed a bit.  Harry then took Hermione's hand and they wandered down the streets to her hotel room.  Hermione stopped at the door, not letting Harry go past.  

            "Come on Hermione, he's going to find out sooner or later," Harry said.

            "But he'll kill you or he won't let me see you again," Hermione replied, spreading her arms across the door.  Harry gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

            "We are going to tell him together," Harry replied.

            "Well, ok," Hermione said slowly.

            Harry took her hand again, and Hermione slowly knocked on the door.

            "Hermione dear, is that you?" Mrs. Granger's voice said from the other side of the door.  

            "Yes, Mum, and Harry's with me," Hermione replied.  

            "Don't let that boy in," was heard quietly from Mr. Granger.  Mrs. Granger opened the door.

            "Come in you two," She said, glaring at her husband.  Hermione led Harry in and sat down on small couch in the hotel room.  

            "Mum, Dad, we have something to tell you," Hermione began.

            "You're pregnant!  I knew it!  I should have never let you see that boy!" Mr. Granger yelled furiously.

            "You're pregnant dear?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "What? No!" Hermione replied.

            "Oh good, well continue then," Mrs. Granger replied.  

            "Well you better not have eloped either," Mr. Granger said, looking at Harry loathingly.

            "Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I've known Hermione for quite a few years now, and one thing is for certain, I'm in love with your daughter," Harry said.

            "We're getting married," Hermione said, holding up her hand to show her parents the ring.  Mrs. Granger began to cry.  

            "My babies all grown up now!" She said, pulling Hermione into a hug.  

            "I will not allow you to marry him!" Mr. Granger spat.

            "Him is Harry Potter, my fiancé!" Hermione replied.

            "I'm so happy for you two!  Harry, you're welcome at our house for supper anytime you wish!" Mrs. Granger said.  "Hermione dear, you better say goodnight, we leave bright and early in the morning."

            "My Quidditch Team is heading back to England tomorrow, and we'd be happy to let you guys fly with us for free.  We rented the plane out to ourselves," Harry suggested.

            "But our tickets are nonrefundable," Hermione said.

            "My couch could probably get you some wizarding money in exchange for your muggle tickets.  Then you could always go to Gringott's and get muggle money," Harry replied.

            "Why thank you Harry.  Where and what time should we meet you?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

            "In front of the restaurant Hermione and I ate at tonight at nine tomorrow morning," Harry said.  "You remember where that was Hermione?"

            "Yes I do, we'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said.  The whole time Mr. Granger was glaring menacingly at Harry.  

            "Goodnight Hermione, Goodnight Mrs. Granger, and Mr. Granger," Harry added a bit reluctantly.  

            "See you tomorrow Harry," Hermione smiled.  Harry smiled back.  

            "Bye Harry!" Mrs. Granger said, showing him the door.  

            "I can't believe you said yes to that thing!" Mr. Granger shouted.

            "I happen to love _that thing_!" Hermione said angrily.

            "He's a very nice boy, and he loves our Hermione," Mrs. Granger replied.

            Mr. Granger didn't say anything.  He went into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

            "He'll get over it soon dear," Mrs. Granger told Hermione.  Hermione tried to smile, but she just didn't believe her mother's words.

***

            "Harry!" Hermione shouted, running ahead of her parents.  Hermione rushed into Harry's arms, nearly knocking Harry onto the sidewalk.  Hermione giggled and Harry grinned.  Susan was looking at them happily.  

            "Compliments of me," Ashley said, coming out of the restaurant, handing Hermione a bag full of pastries.  

            "Thanks Ashley," Hermione said, taking the bag.

            "No problem, just write to me," Ashley replied.

            "Of course," Hermione said, as Harry put his arms around her waste.

            "You're invited to our wedding, whenever it's going to be," Harry said.

            "Tell me the date and I'm there!" Ashley said, a huge smile spreading across her face.  Hermione smiled and waved goodbye to Ashley as a cab picked the Quidditch players and the Granger's up.  From the outside it looked like only a few people could fit in the cab, but once inside, there was plenty of room for everyone to sit.  Harry sat down next to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her.  Mr. Granger glared at him, taking a seat across from the two lovebirds.  Susan sat down next to Hermione.

            "Wow Harry, you're right, she is beautiful," Samuel said, sitting down on the other side of Harry.  Harry grinned again and Hermione blushed as usual.  The trip to the plane only took about a half hour and soon everyone was loaded onto the plane.   The plane was roomy and appeared to have all first class type seats, except there was only one aisle that went on the left side, and around twelve rows of two seats down the right side.  Harry and Hermione took the two seats in the last row, with Hermione sitting by the window.  As luck would have it, Mr. and Mrs. Granger ended up sitting in the way front.  

            "You two make such a cute couple," Susan said, turning around in her seat to face the two.  "I wish my boyfriend would ask me to marry him."

            "Who is your boyfriend?" Hermione asked.

            "He works at the ministry.  I don't think you know him, but he's in the Department of Games and Sports.  He's one step below the head of the department now," Susan replied.            

            "How long have you been dating?" Hermione asked.

            "A little over a year," Susan said.  

            "Well Harry and I have barley been dating for a year, but we've known each other since we were eleven," Hermione said.

            "I've known Alex since I was twelve and he was fourteen, but I didn't find out he liked me until last year, but I know we love each other, he's just not ready for a commitment yet," Susan replied.  "Well I'll leave you two alone."

            "Harry, my father is so unhappy with us," Hermione said.

            "I know, but he'll get over it right?" Harry asked.

            "I hope so, I really hope so," Hermione replied.

            At that moment a small tawny owl, flew into Hermione's window.  It started tapping on the window and Harry helped Hermione pry open the small circular window.  The owl flew in, dropped a letter on Hermione's lap and flew back out.  Hermione shut the window and opened the letter.  It had the Hogwarts Seal on it.

            "This is it, I find out if I am a professor or not," Hermione said, taking the letter out of the envelope slowly.

            "I'm sure you got the job," Harry said reassuringly.

            "Thanks," Hermione said, unfolding the letter.

Miss Hermione Granger 

_Vacation in Salem_

_Job Reply_

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_            I am pleased to inform you that you have become Hogwarts new Transfiguration Teacher.  Please return to Hogwarts a week before term starts. You may arrive any way you please, but if you apparate, remember you can only get as far as Hogsmeade.  Your teaching supplies are already in stock, so bring just a few necessities on your arrival.  Again, Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

            "I made it!" Hermione said happily.

            "I always knew you would," Harry said, hugging Hermione as best as he could on the plane.  

            "Now that we each have a job, we can start planning the wedding," Hermione said.

            Harry smiled at her, his emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness.  Harry wanted to marry her right on the spot, but he knew it could be months before they were to be married.  Harry sighed at the thought, but realized he would be busy with Quidditch for the most part through their engagement anyways.  He put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  They both drifted off to sleep and before they knew it, they were back in London.   

A/N:  Thanks to Brigade701 who beta read this chapter for me!  I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to get it up and I'm starting to run out of ideas for it.  In the next chapter there will be an appearance from Ron, Ginny, Draco, and maybe some more of the Weasley's.  Oh, and one questions.  Who should the new deputy Headmaster/Headmistress be?  Please give me your suggestions in the review you leave me.  I love reviews so tell me what you think in a review even if you hate it, or have tons of suggestions for me all reviews are greatly appreciated!  Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

            "Bye, Mum, Dad, I'll be back by supper time!" Hermione shouted from her family's living room.  

            "Bye, you have enough money?" Mrs. Granger asked.

            "Yes, Mum," Hermione said, and then apparated to Diagon Alley.  

            Hermione took out her wand, and tapped the right brick that would lead her into Diagon Alley itself.  The archway opened and Hermione stepped into bright sunlight.  She looked around, heading straight for Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions.  She stepped inside, a little bell clanging as she opened the door.  

            "May I help you?" Madame Malkins asked.

            "Yes, I would like some new robes, all I have are my old school robes, and if I am to be a Professor, I need new ones," Hermione explained.

            "Oh, right this way," Madame Malkins, said, leading Hermione into the back.  

            A tape measure began to measure Hermione up and down, while Madame Malkins, brought back a huge assortment of fabrics.  She set the fabrics on a small table in front of Hermione and clapped her hands twice.  The tape measure fell to the floor.  

            "Pick as many as you would like, and you may have any design you'd like as well," Madame Malkins said, heading back into the front room.  

            Hermione stepped off the stool and walked over to the small table.  She looked over the fabrics, contemplating over which one's would suit her the most.  After she had chosen seven robes, she brought them over to Madame Malkins.  Madame Malkins then brought the robes behind a curtain, and within ten minutes, Hermione had newly made robes.  

            "I would also like a cloak," Hermione said.

            "Ok, I only have three colors left, blue, black, and purple," Madame Malkins replied.  

            "I'll take blue and black," Hermione said.

            "Just a minute," Madame Malkins said, heading back into the small room behind the curtain.  She came back a few minutes later, and handed Hermione her two new cloaks.   "That will be 50 galleons and 4 knuts."

            "All right," Hermione said, dishing in her purse for the money.  

            "Thank you, have a nice day," Madame Malkins said, handing Hermione her packages.  Hermione put her cloaks under her arm, and her robes in a bag.  She then headed over to Flourish and Blotts to look at a few books.  She became immersed in a book and before she knew it, an hour had flown by.

            "Hermione, is that you?" A voice said behind Hermione.  Hermione turned around and found herself face to face with Ron.

            "Ron!  How has your summer been?" Hermione asked, putting the book away.

            "It was great, I'm waiting for Kate, she's buying her school books," Ron replied.

            "Well how was your vacation in Romania?  When did you get back?" Hermione asked.

            "A few days ago, it was ok, Charlie's getting married in September to a girl named Marissa," Ron said.

            "Oh, well tell him congratulations," Hermione said.

            "I will, so how have things been between you and Harry?" Ron asked.

            "Great, I'm meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron at around 1:30," Hermione said.

            "Well Hermione, it's already 1:27," Ron said, looking at his watch.

            "Well come along then, Harry would love to see you again," Hermione said, heading out of the bookstore.  

            "Sure, let me grab Kate.  Ginny's probably at the Leaky Cauldron anyways, with Draco," Ron said, saying the last word with disgust.  

            "How is Ginny?" Hermione asked.

            "She's great, she's real excited that Draco is the new Defense against the dark arts teacher," Ron explained.

            "He is?  Well that is something isn't it?" Hermione said.

            "Yes, I heard you and Harry were getting married," Ron said, taking Kate's hand and a bag full of books from her.  

            "You're getting married, can I see the ring?" Kate asked.

            Hermione held up the ring and Kate gasped.  Ron rolled his eyes and held open the door for the Leaky Cauldron for the two girls.  

            "Harry, guess who I have with me," Hermione said, rushing into Harry's arms.  Harry took her packages from her and put them on a bench at a table he had reserved.

            "Ron!  I was wondering if you would show up," Harry said, spotting his friend.

            "Harry!  Good to see ya!" Ron said, leading Kate over to the table.  "Mind if we join you?"

            "Sure, so how's work?" Harry asked.

            "Dad is so crazy sometimes, but anyways, Harry, I hear you are a great Quidditch Player.  Haven't lost a match yet have you?" Ron asked.

            "I'll get you free tickets to the next match in Britain," Harry said.

            "Sounds great," Ron began.

            "Ginny over here!" Hermione shouted, as she spotted a tall, skinny girl with flaming red hair, holding the hand of a blonde haired boy.  

            "Hermione, Harry, haven't seen you guys all summer," Ginny said, leading Draco over to her brother and friends.  

            "So Draco, I hear you'll be teaching with Hermione," Harry said as Draco reluctantly sat down.  Ron glared at his sister's boyfriend and continued to talk with Kate.  

            "Uh, yeah," Draco said, taking a sip of some butterbeer that was placed in front of him.  

            "So, you'll watch after my fiancé for me?" Harry asked.

            Ron spat out his butterbeer.  

            "You'd trust that guy with your fiancé?" Ron asked.

            "He hasn't harmed Ginny now has he?" Harry asked.

            "Well…no, but still," Ron said slowly.

            "You two are getting married?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow.

            Hermione lifted up her finger.  Ginny gasped at the ring and Draco just nodded, taking another sip from his butterbeer.  

            "That rock must have cost a fortune!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "That's for me to know and you not to find out," Harry said with a smile.  

            At that moment many screams were heard from Diagon Alley and many people came running into the Leaky Cauldron.  Mother's were carrying crying children, dropping their purchases on the floor, trying to head for the London Street on the other side, but to find it blocked by Death Eaters.  Harry jumped up, taking out his wand.

            "Stay here," Harry said to Hermione.  Hermione stayed seated, but took out her wand anyways.  

            Draco and Ron followed Harry as he went around the corner to face the Death Eater's.  There were a great many wizards already starting to fight off the rampaging Death Eater's.  

            "Hermione, I though You-Know-Who was gone?" Kate asked, her eyes wide with fear.  

            "He is gone, but his death eater's haven't all been caught, and Peter Pettigrew is still out there," Hermione said.  

            "I wish we could do magic over the holiday's," Ginny said.  

            "We have to get the women and children out of here," Hermione said, staring at the fireplace.  "Ginny do you have any floo powder?"

            "Yeah," Ginny said, taking a small package out of her pockets.  

            "Ok, here's what we do, see if the women can apparate home and have them send their children by floo powder to their homes.  Kate, start telling that group of women over there, Ginny, you go over to the parlor, and see if there are women there.  Take your wands out, I'm sure you wont' get expelled for protecting yourselves," Hermione explained, thinking fast.

            "Ok, but what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

            "I'm going to help Harry, now GO!" Hermione shouted.  Ginny and Kate sprung into action, rushing over to the women and children.  

            Hermione stepped into the entryway, finding Draco fighting his own father, Ron and Percy Weasley fighting a tall skinny man, with his hood up and Harry fighting about three men at once.  Hermione rushed over and started firing any spell that came to her mind, besides the unforgivable curses.  Harry turned around as one of the men he was fighting had red boils pop up all over his body.

            "Hermione get out of here!" Harry yelled.

            "No, I'm going to help you!" Hermione yelled determinedly

"Just be careful then!" Harry yelled.  

"Daddy?  Daddy?  Where are you?" A little girl of about three yelled.  

"Hermione get her," Harry shouted as a Death Eater prepared to grab the girl.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, catching the Death Eater off balance.  She grabbed the girl and rushed into the dining area, where most of the women and children had already evacuated.  Hermione set the little girl down on a chair and kneelt down to her size.

"Why haven't you headed home like everyone else has?" Hermione asked.

"I can't find my Daddy," The little girl said, starting to cry.  

"What about your Mum?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have a Mummy," The little girl replied.

"Can you tell me your father's name?" Hermione asked.

"My Daddy is Allen Marist,"             the little girl replied.

"Where was the last place you saw your father?" Hermione asked.

"He put me down in here, then walked away.  I don't know where he went," The girl explained.

"Did he go to fight the death eaters?" She questioned.

"I don't know."

"What's your name?" Hermione asked.

"I'm Sarah Rae Marist," Sarah replied.

"Well come along Sarah, let's find your father," Hermione said, picking up the small girl once again.

They reached the entryway to find many death eaters unconscious and a few ministry wizards with cuts and bruises, one or two was knocked out.  Hermione found Harry, helping Arthur Weasley, lift up the body of Luscious Malfoy and send him off to Azkaban.  Harry looked up when he had finished and rushed over to Hermione.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

            "Yes, but little Sarah, can't find her father," Hermione said.

            "Who is her father?" Harry asked.

            "Allen Marist," Hermione replied.

            "I've never heard of him, I'll start searching around and see if I can find anyone who knows him or has heard of him," Harry said, leaving Hermione with the small child.  Hermione turned and found Ron helping Draco to his feet.

            "I can't believe you knocked your father out, I trust you with Ginny now, I'm sorry I ever doubted you," Ron said.

            "It's ok, where are the girls?" Draco asked.

            "Probably in the parlor," Hermione said.

            "Ok," Ron said, heading into the next room.

            "Hermione, who is that?" Draco asked.

            "Her name is Sarah, her father is Allen Marist, but she has lost him," Hermione replied.

            "That is Allen Marist," Draco said, pointing to a death eater on the ground.

            "Daddy," Sarah, said, jumping out of Hermione's arms to her father.

            "A death Eater?" Hermione asked.

            "Yeah, he was in Hufflepuff, a few years ahead of us, but he joined the dark side.  He killed his wife, when she refused to join him, so now he's stuck with Sarah, but he's going to Azkaban," Draco explained.

            "What will happen to Sarah?" Hermione asked.

            "She'll go to a wizarding orphanage," Draco replied.

            "How awful.  I won't let her," Hermione said.

            "You can't raise her, you'll be teaching," Draco said.

            "But she can't go to the orphanage," Hermione said, picking Sarah up as some Ministry Wizards went to transport Allen to Azkaban.

            "Daddy!" Sarah cried as her father disappeared.

            "I'm going to have to take her," A tall man with a black mustache said.

            "But where will she go?" Hermione asked.

            "To an orphanage, she'll be well cared for there," The man explained.  Sarah began to cry, clinging to Hermione's neck.  Hermione gently pried the small arms off of her neck and reluctantly handed her over to the wizard.  He then disappeared, heading for the orphanage.

            "Hermione, her father was a death eater," Harry said, coming up to Hermione and Draco.

            "So I heard," Hermione said sadly.

            "You couldn't keep that child," Draco said, as Ginny came up, taking Draco's hand.  

            "I know, but the poor girl," Hermione said.

            "You did the right thing," Draco said.

            "I hope so," Hermione sighed, as Harry pulled her into a comforting hug.  


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Hermione apparated to Hogsmeade, turning up at the Three Broomsticks.  She found a horseless carriage waiting for her outside the Three Broomsticks.  Her trunk had already been sent up to Hogwarts a head of time.  Hermione was holding Crookshanks basket and a small bag with a few personal items.  She stepped inside the carriage, finding Draco Malfoy already sitting in there.

            "Bout time you showed up," Draco said as Hermione sat down across from him.

            "I was running a little late," Hermione replied.

            "Typical for a women," Draco said under his breath.

            "Excuse me.  I must warn you Draco Malfoy, we aren't in school anymore, so I am allowed to do magic over the summer's, and I was the best witch of our year," Hermione said.

            Draco just sat still, staring out the window as the carriage began to move.

            "Why can't you ever be nice to anyone besides your own flesh and blood?" Hermione asked.

            "Ginny isn't my own flesh and blood," Draco replied.

            "I thought you were taught to hate Weasley's," Hermione questioned.

            "I was, but I was sick of my father ruling my life.  He deserved Azkaban, as does my mother, but she hasn't been caught yet.  I always thought Weasley's were horrible, but then I got to know Ginny, and I fell in love with her," Draco explained.

            "I know Ginny is absolutely in love with you," Hermione said, letting Crookshanks out of his basket to roam around the carriage.  

            "She is?" Draco asked.

            "Yeah she is," Hermione said.

            "I was surprised she would even give me the time of day," Draco said.

            "Well, you can't always believe what you hear," Hermione replied.

            "True," Draco said as the carriage pulled up to Hogwarts.

            "Oh it's only been a few months, but I really missed this place.  It's going to be so different being a professor," Hermione said, jumping out of the carriage.  Crookshanks hopped out next and sprinted across the lawns.  Draco came out and, Hermione and he walked up the front steps.  Professor McGonagall met them in the entryway. 

            "Welcome back to Hogwarts.  I hope you had a great summer.  Mr. Malfoy if you will go meet Severus in the dungeons, he will show you to your room, and Miss Granger if you'll follow me," McGonagall said heading up the marble staircase.  Hermione followed, Crookshanks appearing behind her and racing up the stairs.  

            "How has life been treating you?" McGonagall asked, leading Hermione past the stone gargoyle.

            "Oh, I had a wonderful summer, and I'm extremely excited to be teaching," Hermione replied.

            "Yes, well you'll also be the new Head of Gryffindor, if you don't mind?" McGonagall said, stopping in front of a picture of a lady in a lime green dress, her hair done up in a muggle fashion, with curls spilling over her shoulders.

            "Good afternoon, password please," The lady said, smiling sweetly at Hermione.

            "Hermione this is your room, the password is Transfiguration, but you may change it at your leisure," McGonagall said as the portrait swung open.

            Professor McGonagall led Hermione into her quarters.  Hermione sat her small bag on the double bed and looked around the room.  There was a bathroom opposite the wall the portrait hung on.  A lounge chair and a small couch were sitting on a scarlet rug in front of the fireplace.  Hermione stared out the open window next to her bed and saw a snowy white owl flying toward her window.

            "Do you need anything before I head off to make sure Draco got situated well?" Professor McGonagall asked.

            Hermione ignored her and held out her hand for Hedwig to land on.  Hedwig hooted in her ear and held out her leg.  Hermione took the letter off of Hedwig's leg and Hedwig took flight out the window again.

            _Dear Hermione,_

_                 I thought I'd come see you to see how you're settling in. Turn around._

_            Love,_

_            Harry_

            Hermione turned around just as the portrait swung open.  A tall man, with messy raven black hair, glasses, and emerald green eyes stepped in.

            "Well Mr. Potter, nice to see you again.  I'll just leave you two alone," Professor McGonagall said, stepping out of the room.

            "Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

            "I came to see you," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a hug and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

            "When do you leave again?" Hermione asked.

            "First thing tomorrow morning, I'll be gone for a month, but then I'll be back in town for two months.  I'll have Sirius check up on you," Harry replied.

            "You don't have to Harry, this school is the safest place ever," Hermione said.

            "I'd feel better if Sirius came to check on you every week or so, I don't want anything to happen to my fiancé," Harry said.  Hermione smiled into Harry's emerald green eyes.

            "You hungry?" Hermione asked, taking Harry's hand and leading him to the portrait.

            "Sure, when is supper?" Harry asked.

            "I'm not sure, but we could probably get something in the Great Hall," Hermione replied, stepping into the corridor.  

            Hermione began to tell Harry how she was going to begin her lessons once term started.  Harry listened, loving the sound of Hermione's voice.  He laughed silently on how she could talk about one thing for hours at a time.

            "Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when you would show up," McGonagall said, as the two entered the Great Hall.  "We are going to have a staff meeting shortly."

            "All right," Hermione said, and sat down at the only table in the Great Hall.

            "Why is there only one table?" Harry asked, taking an empty seat on the right side of Hermione.

            "I figured there was no point of putting up the staff tables or house tables until term starts," Professor McGonagall replied.  

            Draco came in at that point and took the remaining chair on Hermione's left.

            "Potter, I didn't know you became a professor as well," Draco said, taking a drink from his goblet.

            "No, I'm just here for the afternoon, I'll be gone by ten tonight," Harry replied, taking a bite out of an apple that appeared on his plate.  

            "Ok, well I'd like to start the meeting, Mr. Potter you may stay here if you like," Professor McGonagall suggested.

            "Sure, I'll stay," Harry said, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

            "Now, first off we need to find a new Deputy Head Master or Headmistress.  Albus left me three names in May, when he first told me about his plan to retire.  The names are as follows, Professor Flitwick, Professor Rebeus Hagrid, and Miss Hermione Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter?" Professor McGonagall said.  

            "No, it's still Granger for now," Hermione replied.

            "Ah, I saw this while crystal gazing the other night.  Granger and Potter would marry soon after graduation," Professor Trelawny said.  Harry snorted into his plate.  He received strange looks from the majority of the professor's.  Harry turned, red and continued to eat his food.

            "I don't think Miss Granger should be deputy headmaster because it's her first year teaching, and I don't believe Hagrid is eligible, because he never graduated," Snape said icily, ignoring Trelawny's statement.  

            "Albus has faith in these people Severus, and I believe he made good choices," McGonagall replied.  

            "Miss Granger is still too young to be head…wait a minute.  Did you say soon to be Mrs. Potter?" Snape asked.

            Hermione smiled and Harry grinned.  Snape glared at the two and didn't say another word throughout the rest of the meeting.  By the time the meeting was over with, Hermione had been declared the new Deputy Headmistress, but if she were unable to be Deputy Headmistress for any reason, Flitwick would be taking the job.  Once the meeting was finished, Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her out to the lake.  They stood there, watching the sun, each enjoying the company of the other.  Harry put his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Harry, when are we going to start planning for the wedding?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes.

            "When I get back, I promise," Harry said, kissing the top of Hermione's head.

            Hermione smiled.

            "Come on, I'll walk you back to your room," Harry said.  Hermione took Harry's hand and they slowly made their way up to her bedroom.  They didn't pass anyone on the way up, but then again, they didn't see the cloaked figure standing in the shadows.  

            "Write me everyday," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Harry's shoulders.

            "Of course," Harry said and kissed Hermione.  They pulled apart, but Hermione still had her arms wrapped around his neck.

            "I don't want you to go," Hermione said, a few tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "I'll be back before you know it," Harry said, kissing Hermione again.  Hermione let go this time and slowly walked into her room.  Harry then left the Hogwarts grounds and apparated home.  Hermione sighed, and sat down on her couch watching the flames in the fire.  

***

            "Hermione, how ya likin' bein' a professor?" Hagrid asked, right before he was to meet the first years at Hogsmeade Station.

            "Well I haven't gotten to teach classes yet, but this school has always made me feel at home," Hermione replied.

            "I think ya goona like bein' a professor," Hagrid said, putting on his moleskin coat, to help hold the rain out.  Hermione smiled.

            "Be careful out there, it looks like it could flood," Hermione said, looking out an open window.  

            "It's done this 'afore," Hagrid said.  

            "Ok, well don't drown out in the lake, and don't let any of the first years fall out," Hermione said.

            "I'll be careful," Hagrid said, and headed out into the torrential rain.  

            Hermione wandered through the halls, heading to the transfiguration classroom.  She was about to turn the corner when she ran into something icy cold.  Hermione felt like she had just stepped out into the freezing rain, but she wasn't getting wet.  She quickly moved to the side and found herself face to face with Nearly Headless Nick.

            "Sorry about that," Hermione said quickly.

            "Happens all the time.  Congratulations on your new job," Nick replied.

            "Thanks, I hope I'll be as good of a teacher as Professor McGonagall was," Hermione said, starting to open the classroom door.  Nick followed her inside and watched as she looked around. Hermione stood in front of her desk and stared at the empty chairs.  

            "I think I can do this," Hermione said, turning to Nick.

            "I always knew if any of you Gryffindor's would be a teacher here, it would be you," Nick said.

            "Are you going to make the normal appearance to the first years this year?" Hermione asked waving her wand to shut the windows.  There was a small puddle on the floor under the window nearest her desk.  She then waved her wand and made the torches glow to make the room lighter.  

            "Of course, what a better way for them to learn about the ghosts that haunt Hogwarts," Nick said.

            "Will Myrtle show up?" Hermione asked.

            "I don't know, she's been crying in her stall all summer.  I asked her what was wrong and she said something about missing you guys," Nick replied.

            "Well I'll have to go visit her then," Hermione replied, putting the torches out and leaving the empty classroom.  

            "Have fun with the new recruits.  And don't worry if a few of the older students won't listen to you at first.  You are still quite young, but I have faith that you will get the job done," Nick said, starting to float up through the ceiling.

            "Thanks Nick.  Don't scare the first years too much," Hermione said.

            "Peeves will be the one doing that," Nick said and disappeared through the ceiling up to the next floor level. 

            Hermione still had about a half hour to kill before she was to meet the first years.  She decided to head to Myrtle's bathroom.  There was about an inch of water throughout the hallway.  Hermione lifted up her robes and headed into the bathroom.  She could hear Myrtle crying in her stall.  Hermione opened the stall and found the transparent ghost of a girl crying transparent tears.  

            "Myrtle?" Hermione said quietly.

            "Hermione!" Myrtle said, her tears stopping.

            "What's wrong this time?" Hermione asked.

            "Oh same ole same ole," Myrtle replied quickly.

            "Well if you ever want to visit me, I'm in the same corridor as McGonagall's office," Hermione replied.

            "I'll keep that in mind," Myrtle said, a smile forming on her face.

            "I better go meet the first years," Hermione said heading for the door.  The water was quickly drying up since Myrtle had stopped crying.

            "My door is always open," Myrtle called after Hermione.  

            Hermione walked silently to the staircase where she was to meet the new first years.  She waited impatiently, wishing she could go to her room and write a letter to Harry.  Finally, after what seemed like ages, the first years came in, dripping water on the floor, and their shoes squeaking.  

            "Good Evening, I'm Professor Granger, the new Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts, and I will be your Transfiguration teacher.  You will be sorted into your houses shortly.  You will also receive points for your houses, or get points taken away throughout the school year.  The house with the most points wins the house cup.  Quidditch will be starting up shortly, but first years are not allowed on their house team.  The four houses are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  I will come back and get you when we are ready for you," Hermione explained, leaving the first years on the stairway.  

            She placed the stool with the sorting hat in front of the Head Table and walked back out.  The students had all made it inside and were chatting loudly to their friends.  Hermione had the first years follow her into the Great Hall.  

            "I will be calling you alphabetically," Hermione said, taking out a piece of parchment.  "Ackerman, Julie."  Hermione then continued to call out names until Zeeman, Andrew became a Slytherin. 

            "Just a few announcements before the feast begins. First years, the Forbidden forest is strictly forbidden.  No magic in the corridors between classes.  I would like to introduce you to two new teachers.  Professor Granger will teach Transfiguration and Professor Malfoy will teach Defense against the Dark Arts.  Now dig in," Professor McGonagall said clapping her hands.  The tables filled with food and Hermione took her seat next to McGonagall and Draco.  When the meal was over and the Prefects were leading the first years to their dormitories, Hermione stood up and headed for her room.

            "Good luck with classes tomorrow," Draco said.

            "You too," Hermione said, stifling a yawn.

            "Going to write to Harry?" Draco asked.  Hermione nodded.

            "Are you going to sneak around with Ginny?" Hermione asked with a grin.

            "Nope, teachers and students aren't supposed to have affairs," Draco said.  Hermione nodded, but looked into Draco's blue eyes.  They had an unusual sparkle to them.

            "Just don't get caught by McGonagall," Hermione whispered.  Draco tried to hold back a smile but failed.

            "Goodnight Granger," Draco said.

            "Night," Hermione said yawning again.  She almost fell asleep heading up to her room, but somehow she managed to stay awake.  She decided to save the letter for the next day and fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.  

A/N:  Sorry I haven't updated in a long time.  The past few weekends I have either been grounded off of the computer or been busy.  Well I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was a little boring and I had bad writer's block on it.  But thanks to Demortes who helped me get out of this writer's block.  And thanks to Brigade701 who beta read this chapter for me!  Thanks everyone!  Please review and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

            Hermione awoke with the sun streaming in through her window.  She sat up in her bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  Hermione stared out the window.  It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, the birds were chirping and the owls were just returning from their night flight.  It looked like a spring morning, but it was just barley fall.  Hermione stood up and realized she had better get ready.  She didn't want to be late for her first day of teaching.  She dawned on a light blue robe and tried to pull her hair into a tight ponytail.  Her hair bushed out and made it look messier than usual.  

            "I hate this stupid frizz ball!" Hermione said angrily to the mirror.

            "I can't help you there," The mirror replied.  

            Hermione sighed and poured out a bit of the straightening potion she had leftover.  She rubbed it and brushed it through her hair.  Her hair became straight and seemed to be longer then she remembered it to be.  It reached about half way down her back when it was straight.  Hermione smiled at herself and headed down for breakfast.  

            A few students were already eating or chatting among their friends.  Hermione took her seat at the staff table and began to spoon herself some porridge.  Hermione looked up and saw Draco and Ginny enter the hall.  Draco knew better then to hold her hand and muttered a quick goodbye before he headed up to the staff tables.  

            "Morning," Draco said happily.

            "You're in a good mood," Hermione said.

            Draco nodded.

            "Are you excited for classes?" Hermione asked.

            "Not really," Draco said, staring at Ginny from across the room.

            "Then why are you so excited?" Hermione asked.

            "Ginny loves me," Draco replied taking a drink from his goblet.

            "I told you she did," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

            "You were right again, as always," Draco said.

            "Well, are you going to marry her?" Hermione questioned.

            "I'm not even thinking of marriage until she is out of school," Draco said.  

            "Good idea," Hermione said as the owls flew in with the mail.  Hedwig flew down to Hermione and stuck out her foot.  Hermione pulled off a letter and handed Hedwig some bacon.  Hedwig began to eat the bacon while Hermione opened the letter.

            _Dear Hermione,_

_                  I have to fly on Wizarding Airlines again.  Good luck on your first day of teaching.  I know you'll do great.  You were the smartest witch of our year, maybe the smartest witch ever.  Sirius will check up on you at the end of the week.  Susan says hi.  She's reading the letter over my shoulder right now.  I miss you already!_

_            Love,_

_            Harry_

            Hermione smiled and folded up the letter.  She tucked it into her robes and patted Hedwig.  Hedwig hooted softly and took flight into the air.  

            "Was that from Potter?" Draco asked, opening the daily profit.

            "Yeah," Hermione said, starting to eat a grapefruit.

            "It says here, a cloaked figure with a silver hand was seen through the streets of London last night.  Some muggles saw him and reported him to the police.  Hermione, it appears Wormtail is out," Draco said, looking up from the paper.

            "Do you think he's heading here, or to Harry?" Hermione asked, her eyes growing huge in fright.  

            "Dunno, but there isn't anything we can do about it right now, is there?" Draco asked.

            "Not that I know of, but we could contact Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

            "We'd be better off having a staff meeting, I'll suggest that to McGonagall," Draco replied.

            "Ok, I better go get ready for my class," Hermione said, standing up from the table.

            "Who are you teaching first?" Draco asked.

            "7th year Slytherin's and 7th year Hufflepuff's," Hermione said, looking at a schedule she had received the night before.   "You?'

            "1st year Gryffindor's," Draco replied.  "Don't let the Slytherin's bother you."

            "I never let you bother me, did I?" Hermione asked.

            "Nope," Draco replied.  Hermione smiled and headed out of the Great Hall.  

            Hermione sat down at her desk and began to take out her things.  She conjured up a black board and started to write some page numbers and an assignment on the board.  Just as she was sitting down at her desk again, the students started heading in.  

            "Hermione?" Julia Frances, a 7th year Hufflepuff asked.

            "Hi Julia, but it's Professor Granger," Hermione replied.

            "Oh, sorry, Professor Granger, I didn't realize it was you last night," Julia said.

            Hermione smiled.  

            "Good luck, the Slytherin's are bad news," Julia said.

            "I'll keep that in mind," Hermione said as Julia took a seat at the front of the room.  Once everyone had taken a seat Hermione stood up to face the class.

            "Good Morning, I'm Professor Granger.  Many of you probably know me from last year, but I will not take any nonsense from anyone.  Now will you please turn your books to the pages listed on the board.  For the first half hour I would like you to take notes on this section, and then I will give you a short demonstration before you get to do the transfiguration," Hermione explained.  

            There was a shuffling among the students as they searched for quills, books, and parchment.  Hermione was relieved they were doing as she said.  About fifteen minutes into the class a Slytherin came up to Hermione's desk.

            "Why should we listen to you?" He asked.  Hermione stood up, but realized he was almost a foot taller then she was.

            "Please finish your assignment, or I will send you to the Headmistresses office," Hermione said.

            "No really?  Why should we listen to you?  I'm taller then you, I look like I could be older then you.  Why do I have to listen to you?" He asked.

            "Your job is to listen to the teacher, now would you please take your seat," Hermione said angrily.

            "No. I know who you are.  You're that old Head Girl, Hermione Granger.  You're that stuck up snob who had to get the top grades or you would absolutely die.  Go get a job where someone actually cares," He said with a grin on his face.  Hermione felt the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

            "Take your seat, NOW," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

            "Why should I listen to a Gryffindor?" He asked.  The Slytherin's all roared with laughter.  Hermione felt a tear slide down her cheek.  She tried to ignore it, but another tear fell.  

            "Take your seat," Hermione repeated.

            "I think I'll teach the class now, move aside Granger," He said pushing Hermione to the side.  

            Hermione rushed out of the room and up the hall to the staff room.  She was the only one in there.  All the other professor's had classes going on.  Hermione sank down into a chair and began to cry.  She felt terrible.  She had let everyone down; she was a horrible teacher.  She couldn't keep control of the class.  Hermione put her face in her hands and let the tears stream freely.

            "Hermione?" A voice said from the doorway.  

            Hermione jumped up and tried to wipe the tears away.  She looked up and saw Draco standing in the doorway.  

            "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, trying to make the tears stop flowing.

            "I forgot my book for the first years, so I came here to get it," Draco replied. "The better question is, why are you here?"

            "It was horrible. I failed badly!" Hermione said, conjuring up a mirror. She looked in the mirror and found her mascara running down her cheeks.  She quickly performed a spell to clean up her face and looked back up at Draco.

            "Was it the Slytherin's?" Draco asked.  Hermione nodded.  "Come on, follow me."

            Draco led Hermione out of the staff room and right outside her classroom.  He walked in and told Hermione to stay where she was.  Hermione stood there while the class suddenly became quiet.  Draco came out about five minutes later with a triumphant look on his face.

            "What did you do?" Hermione asked.

            "I told them that if they didn't listen to you I would turn them all into Ferrets.  Gunther, the boy who was causing you trouble refused to believe it.  So I turned him into a ferret.  They'll listen now," Draco explained shrugging. 

            "Oh thank you Draco!" Hermione said, hugging Draco.  "I'll do anything to repay you for this.  I'll make up your lesson plans."

            "No Hermione, just go teach your class," Draco said.  

            "Thanks again," Hermione said and headed into her classroom. 

            Hermione had a great day afterwards.  She had no more problems with the Slytherin's and all her other classes were wonderful.  Hermione crawled into bed that night with no more worries on her mind.  She had completely forgotten about Wormtail and all her other problems.  

***

            Hermione walked into the Great Hall the next morning, passing by Ginny and her friends.  Ginny smiled and waved to Hermione.  Hermione waved back and sat down at her seat, waiting for the mail to come.  The Owls flew in about five minutes later: Hedwig landing on Hermione's arm.  Hedwig hooted happily as Hermione took a small letter from her leg.  

            _Hermione,_

_                   I was afraid Hedwig wouldn't show up before I had to get ready for my game.  We're playing against Bulgaria today.  Anything you want me to do to Krum?  He deserves everything horrible to happen to him.  Wish me luck!  It's only been a few days, but it feels like a year!_

_            Love,_

_            Harry_

            Hermione got chills at the mention of Krum's name.  She shook the horrible memories of Krum out of her head and quickly wrote Harry a reply.

            _Harry,_

_            Don't do anything you'll regret. Krum deserves all the pain in the world for what he did to me.  Harry be careful, and good luck.  Don't get hurt, and return home safely in a month's time!  _

_            Love,_

_            Hermione_

            Hermione quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's outstretched leg and watched Hedwig fly up through the rafters and out an open window.  Hermione quickly finished breakfast and headed up to her classroom, trying to push the terrible memories of Krum out of her head.  No matter how hard she tried, at the mention of his name, the memories always seemed to come back.  Hermione shook her head one more time and opened her classroom door.  

            She looked at the schedule on her desk and found she had Gryffindor 7th years first.  Hermione smiled, knowing they wouldn't give her any trouble.  She conjured up her blackboard again and began to write down the pages for the students to read.  The students started slowly filing in, taking their seats at various places around the room.  

            "Good morning," Hermione said when the bell rang, signaling the start of class.  "I think all of you know who I am.  So we will just begin with class.  I'd like you to take notes on these pages for the first half hour of class, then I'll give a short demonstration before you work in pairs."

            Hermione then started grading the tests she gave the seconds years the other day to see how much they remembered from the previous school year.  She then began to write out her lesson plans for the first term, making sure the students received enough homework to keep them busy.  

            "Hermione, no wait Professor Potter, no you're not married yet, Professor Granger," Ginny said once the bell had dismissed them from class.

            "Yes Ginny?" Hermione asked.

            "I know this isn't true, but I was just wondering if you've heard about it yet," Ginny said.

            "Heard what?" Hermione questioned, getting a confused look on her face.

            "Well the Slytherin's, seem to think you're having an affair with Draco, er Professor Malfoy.  They say you two were hugging in the hall yesterday, and that you're cheating on Harry with Professor Malfoy, and Professor Malfoy is cheating on me with you," Ginny explained.

            "Why would I cheat on someone I love with my whole heart?" Hermione asked.

            "I didn't think you would.  But you know the Slytherin's, they like to give anybody trouble," Ginny replied.

            "Ginny, you don't have to worry about Draco cheating on you.  He loves you just as much as I love Harry.  And that hug was a hug of gratitude.  He calmed my class down for me yesterday and I was so relieved, I hugged him," Hermione said.

            "So you don't like Draco, er Professor Malfoy?" Ginny questioned.

            "No Ginny, I'm in love with Harry.  Nothing can stop me from loving him," Hermione said.

            "Ok good," Ginny said with a smile.  

            "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to teach a class, and if I'm not mistaken you have one minute to get up to the North Tower," Hermione said, looking at her watch.

            "Oh dear!  I'll talk to you another time!" Ginny said, heading for the door.

            "Here, I'll write you a pass," Hermione said, writing hastily on a piece of paper.  "Just tell Professor Trelawny I needed to talk to you about today's assignment."

            "Thanks, Hermione, woops Professor Granger," Ginny said, running out the door.  Hermione smiled and stood up to face her class of Gryffindor first years.

            "Hello, I'm Professor Granger.  Would you please take out your books so we can go over what Transfiguration is all about," Hermione said.  There was a shuffle of noise as the students took out their books and zipped up their bags.  

***

            During dinner that night, Hermione received another letter from Harry.

            _Hermione,_

_                    I would have told Krum that, but he's been missing for the past week.  The Bulgarian ministry just let out the news.  I hope you're all right and I hope you're safe and sound in Hogwarts.  I love you._

_            Love,_

_            Harry_

            Hermione noticed Harry's untidy scrawl.  She figured he must have written it in a hurry.  Hermione looked around the hall at the laughing children's faces.  She knew Hogwart's was the safest place in the Wizarding World, but for some strange reason, she didn't feel safe anymore.  The doors to the Great Hall burst open and the hall grew quiet.  Many students jumped under their tables, and the professor's drew out their wands.  Wormtail was standing in the doorway, followed by a crowd of death eaters and someone Hermione had never wanted to see again in her life.

A/N:  Well that's the end of this chapter!  What'd you think?  I know that some of the characters are way out of character, but this is my story, so I can write it how I want to.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it was kind of a boring chapter towards the beginning, but at the end it kind of got exciting.  Please leave a review, so I know what you think.  Oh and I have a question.  Should Sarah come back into the story at a later time?  Please tell me!  I want to know what you readers thought of her!!!  


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9 

            Hermione began to shake with fear.  The last man she ever expected to see again was standing right in front of her.  Hermione tried to point her wand at the man, but her arm began to shake.  She let out a sob and fell to the ground.  Hermione hit her head on her chair and blackness came over her.  

            Hermione woke up an hour later in the infirmary.  Professor McGonagall was sitting by her side.  Hermione sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head.

            "What happened?" Hermione asked.

            "You were lucky. If you hadn't fallen over, Viktor Krum would have killed you.  Dumbledore appeared in the entrance way just as Wormtail tried to attack the students.   I have never seen him angrier in my life.  The students are in their common rooms and we've already had a staff meeting.  Now, you just get some rest, and we'll resume classes the day after tomorrow," McGonagall explained.

            "What about Bulgaria? Did anything happen there?" Hermione asked.

            "There was an attack during the Quidditch Match.  Death Eaters ran out onto the field.  A total of twenty fans were killed, but the Quidditch players are fine.  They may have a few injuries, but I'm pretty sure no one died," McGonagall said.

            "And what about Krum?" Hermione asked, whispering Krum's name.

            "He disappeared once Dumbledore arrived," McGonagall replied.

            "I hope I never see him again," Hermione said, tears stinging her eyes.  

            "It's in the past Hermione. He can't hurt you again," McGonagall reassured her.  "Now get some sleep. You've had a bad night."

            Hermione nodded and settled back against her pillows.  Madame Pomfrey handed her a goblet to drink.  She drained the goblet and felt sleep come over her once again.  

            Hermione woke up with the sun shining in her eyes.  The curtains in the infirmary were open.  Hermione sat up and noticed a black dog sleeping on the foot of her bed.  She smiled and gently patted the dog on the head.

            "Sirius, it's so good to see you," Hermione said.  Sirius jumped off the bed and turned back into his human form.  

            "I arrived late last night----after the events of the evening.  I wasn't going to break my word to Harry," Sirius replied.

            "Do you know how Harry is? Is he ok?  Was he injured?  When will he be back?" Hermione asked.  

            "I'm fine," Harry said, stepping into the hospital wing.  

            "Harry!" Hermione yelled, jumping out of bed and rushing into his arms.  

            Harry held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair.  He could feel her shaking with tears.  Harry pulled away and looked into her eyes.  Her eyes were full of sorrow, and the tears wouldn't stop.

            "I was so worried, and then Krum came…"Hermione said.

            "Krum was here?" Harry asked.  Hermione nodded.

            "I was so scared that I fainted.  He didn't hurt me, but Harry, he scares me so much," Hermione whispered.

            "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise," Harry said.  Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry, hugging him again.  

            Harry led Hermione to a chair, next to Sirius and Harry sat down across from them.

            "Harry, what happened in Bulgaria?" Sirius asked.  

            "Well, once the Quidditch match had started, the crowd suddenly grew quiet.  I looked down at the ground and saw a bunch of black-cloaked, masked figures stepping out onto the field.  I took my wand out of my robes; my teammates following suite.  In the stands, a huge explosion was heard, and twenty people fell down dead.  Bits of debris flew out onto the field from the explosion, hitting some of the Bulgarian players.  I was lucky and wasn't hit.  During this commotion, the Death Eater's disappeared.  I had a gut feeling they would be heading to Hogwarts.  But we needed to tend to the wounded and dead first," Harry explained.

            "Hermione, why is it you're only afraid of Krum?" Sirius wondered.

            Hermione looked down at the ground, turning a bright red color.   She felt a few tears roll down her cheeks, but she refused to answer.  

            "Maybe she'll be ready to answer another day, when it's not so fresh on her mind," Harry suggested.  Sirius nodded.  

            "Well then, let's go see what Dumbledore suggests we do," Sirius said, standing up.  Harry followed taking Hermione's hand.  

            Hermione blinked away her tears, and walked silently with Harry and Sirius.  

            "Hermione!  You're ok!" Ron yelled running towards them.  "Dumbledore said he arrived just as you fell down." 

            "I'm okay Ron, really," Hermione smiled.  

            "Dumbledore said somehow the apparating barriers have been broken," Ron said.

            "What?" Harry and Sirius exclaimed at the same time.  

            "The barriers can't be broken, unless a very powerful wizard, more powerful then Dumbledore, breaks it," Hermione said.

            "Well just try apparating someplace then. That's how I got here," Ron shrugged.

            "But I always told you not to apparate to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

            "Do you think I ever listened?" Ron asked.  

            "Hermione, do you think it was Krum?" Harry asked.  

            "What's Krum got to do with anything?" Ron questioned, saying Krum's name with much disgust.

            "Krum tried to attack me last night," Hermione said quietly.

            "Why that dirty, good for nothing…" Ron began yelling.

            "Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

            "Sorry, lost control of my anger," Ron apologized.  "But Hermione, what Krum did to you (Ron shuddered), he deserves all the pain in the world."

            "So does everybody know what Krum did but me?" Sirius asked.

            "No, I only told Harry and Ron, and it took me almost the full 5th year to tell them, I wrote a letter to Dumbledore right after it happened and I don't know how McGonagall knows.  I didn't even tell my parents," Hermione replied.  

            Sirius just nodded, not wanting to pressure Hermione into answering him against her will.  The foursome wandered through the corridors silently, heading towards Dumbledore's old office.  They stopped outside of Hermione's room, while Hermione went inside to change into clean robes.  She came out wearing light blue robes and her hair done up in a fashionable bun.  Sirius spoke the password at the stone gargoyle, and they headed up the spiral staircase.   

            Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, and they made their way into the office, not even bothering to knock on the door.  Dumbledore and McGonagall looked up when they entered.  Draco and Snape were already sitting in the office.  Snape glared at Harry as he took a seat in front of the desk.  Hermione sat down next to him, still clutching his hand.  Ron and Sirius took the remaining two chairs next to Hermione.  Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Hermione, stood up and began to speak.

            "As you know, the apparating barriers are now broken.  And even I don't know how this happened.  But, however, I do know that we all need to work together to stop the death eaters from doing more damage to the school.  Hogwarts is no longer as safe as it used to be.  Gringott's doesn't seem to be as safe anymore either.  Now since the incident that happened last night, I believe some explanations are in order, Hermione," Dumbledore said, taking his seat once again.  

            Hermione paled, looking pleadingly at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore just nodded and waited for Hermione to speak.  She turned to look around the room, and found all eyes intently watching her, waiting for her to speak.  Hermione looked into Harry's eyes, hoping he'd say something.  Harry just nodded, letting Hermione know that it was okay for her to speak.  He squeezed her hand.  She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and began to tell her story.  

            "The summer before fifth year, Viktor Krum invited me to spend the summer with him.  My parents agreed that a week would be long enough.  So I packed my bags, boarded a wizarding airline and met Krum at the airport…"

***

            Hermione stepped off of the plane, searching the crowd for Krum.  She found him waving at her, near the door out of the airport.  She waved back and ran towards Krum.  Krum smiled and pulled her into a hug.  Hermione hugged him back, but she felt something in the pit of her stomach telling her to leave right away.  Hermione ignored her gut feeling, and followed Krum out to a car, waiting for them outside of the airport.  

            Hermione stared out the window, watching sights she had never seen before fly by as the car drove down a great number of streets to Krum's house.  Hermione stepped out of the car, as Krum opened her door.  Hermione stared up at Krum's house, realizing that he lived alone.  Again, she felt the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she ignored it once again.

            Viktor Krum took her hand and showed her around his house, including the room in which she would be staying.  Hermione unpacked her things and met Krum in the living room.  Over the next few days, Krum showed her around his hometown and he even took her to one of his Quidditch Games.  Hermione was having a wonderful time until she received a letter from her mother:

_Hermione dear,_

_            I have horrible news.  I know your probably having a wonderful time with Viktor and his parents, but I need you home now.  I took your father to the doctor's yesterday, and they found a tumor in his brain.  They don't know if he'll live or not and I think it would be best for you to come home and spend the rest of the summer with your father.  I've sent along an airplane ticket and some money.  Please hurry home soon.  I miss you!  And your father wishes to see you._

_Love,_

_Mum_

            Hermione let a few tears squeeze out of her eyes.  She folded up the letter, stuck it in her pocket and hurried out of her room.  She ran into Krum in the hallway.  Hermione looked up at him, noticing concern in his eyes.  

            "I have to leave. My father is sick," Hermione said.

            "Hermione, I love you, please don't leave me," Viktor said, having finally corrected his pronunciation of Hermione's name.  

            Hermione stared at him in disbelief.  

            "Viktor, I must go to my father," Hermione replied.

            "Vould you marry me Hermione?" Krum asked.  

            "Marry you?  What?  I'm still in school!  No, Viktor.  I'm not ready for a commitment like this yet.  I must go. I'm sorry. I'll go pack my bag and be out of here before you know it," Hermione said, the strange feeling returning to the pit of her stomach.

            "You are not going," Viktor said, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her towards him.  

            Hermione began to pull away, but he picked her up and walked towards his bedroom door.  Hermione began to kick and scream, but she realized no one would hear her.  Hermione felt the color drain out of her face as Krum placed her on his bed.  She was still kicking and screaming, and wishing she had listened to the strange feeling in her stomach.  Krum climbed onto the bed and started to tear at her clothes.  She began to cry, trying to push him away, but he was too strong. Hermione pulled out her wand, as Krum was about to unbutton her shirt.  

            "Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, and Krum was knocked unconscious.

            Hermione ran out of his bedroom, tears running down her cheeks.  Hermione packed her bag, ran out of Krum's house, hailed a cab, and found herself on the next flight to England.  She wrote a letter to Dumbledore, explaining why she used magic during the summer, begging him not to tell her parents or anyone else, unless the Ministry needed to know.  Hermione began to cry as she sent Dumbledore's letter off with an owl.  Hermione shuddered at the thought of what Krum had tried to do to her.  

            "Dumbledore is the only one who will ever know," Hermione whispered as she boarded the plane to head home.  

***

            "My parents still don't know, and I hope never to tell them.  The Ministry didn't ask for any information, Professor Dumbledore covered for me quite nicely.  I didn't want to tell anyone, but I was extremely quiet during fifth year, ignoring everyone.  I was terrified to be near Ron and Harry; I thought they would be like Krum, but they weren't and they pried the story from me.  It lifted a heavy burden off of my shoulders, but I'm still terrified of him.  What if he comes back after me?" Hermione explained, finishing her sad tale.  

            Hermione felt a few tears slide down her cheeks.  Harry squeezed her hand comfortingly, and Ron put his hand on her arm.  Hermione looked around the room, to find all eyes still on her, but she noticed a look of concern in Draco and Sirius's eyes, and a look of shock and anger in Snape's.  

            "Now that you know what we're up against, we need to all work together to get rid of these Death Eater's," Dumbledore said.  "As I said, Hogwarts isn't as safe anymore.  But first, I'd like some volunteers to go to the wizarding orphanage." 

            "The orphanage?" Hermione exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

            "Yes, it has been attacked," Dumbledore began.

            "I'll go!" Hermione said immediately.  

            "Then, Harry, Ron and Draco will accompany you.  Sirius, I'd like to talk to you about what I want Remus to do.  I believe it is the full moon," Dumbledore said.

            Sirius nodded.  

            Hermione took Harry's hand and headed out of the office.  Snape stayed put, with Sirius and McGonagall.  Once out in the corridor, Hermione stopped and hugged Harry.

            "Hermione, I had no idea. I'm so sorry," Draco said.  

            "I'll be okay," Hermione said, as Harry wrapped his arms around her.  

            Hermione felt safe in his arms, and she didn't want to leave.

            "We better get to the orphanage," Ron said. 

            "Ron, actually wanting to do work, amazing," Harry said, pretending to be shocked.

            "Shut up, Harry," Ron said.  

            Hermione laughed for the first time that day.

            "Ron's right. We better go," Hermione said.  

            "Okay, so let's apparate," Ron replied.

            "Ron, we can't apparate on Hogwarts's grounds and you know it!" Hermione said matter of factly.  

            "Hermione, didn't you listen to what I or what Dumbledore said?" Ron asked.

            "Yes and no, I was afraid of telling my story," Hermione said slowly.

            "But now we know to never let Krum near you," Draco said.  

            Hermione smiled.

            "Let's go to the orphanage," Hermione said.

            She took Harry's hand, and they apparated together to the orphanage.  Hermione felt her heart stop as she looked at the destruction of the Wizarding Orphanage.  The building was on fire, and children were crying and screaming everywhere.  

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I was in a writer's block and my computer was down for a month so I couldn't type this up. And now my computers all out of whack, not letting me review anyone's stories!! But I want to thank Amb3r for helping me come up with why Hermione is afraid of Krum. I would also like to thank my beta readers, Kzerina and Brigade701. Please leave a review, and when my review button is working, I'll go read your stories and review them. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10 

            Hermione was unable to move as she stood, staring at the destruction of the orphanage.  Harry took her hand and led her towards a group of Wizards and Witches standing around a small child.  Hermione felt like she would faint when she saw the little girl lying on the grass, her right leg and left arm in casts, a bleeding cut across her forehead, and a gash on her stomach, which the wizards were trying to close.  Once her stomach was closed up and the blood was cleaned away, Hermione took a step closer, and realized who the small child was.    

            "Harry, it's Sarah," Hermione said barley above a whisper.  

            The Wizards and Witches had moved along to another child, leaving a stern looking lady to bandage her head.  Sarah was crying.  The lady helped her sit up on the grass, and moved over to another child with a larger injury then little Sarah.  

            "Hermione!" Sarah cried, noticing Hermione standing in front of her.

            Hermione went to the little girl's side, kneeling on the ground next to her.  Harry stood over Hermione watching as she took the little girl's hand.  Sarah began to cry harder as Hermione pulled her into a hug, whispering comforting words to the small child.  

            "I was so scared, and now I hurt," Sarah said when she had calmed down.

            "It's ok. It's all over now," Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm.

            "A man tried to grab me, but then a dresser fell on top of me, and there was fire.  I cried, and a nice man found me and laid me down on the grass," Sarah said, wiping her eyes with her little hands.  

            "Don't worry, Sarah.  Those men won't come after you again.  Now just sit tight for a minute okay?" Hermione said, standing up.  The little girl nodded her head in answer.

            Hermione stood up and faced Harry, Draco, and Ron who had now joined them.  Draco looked from Sarah, to Hermione to Harry.  Ron looked at the small child, then back to Hermione and back to the child once again.

            "Is that Marist's kid?" Draco asked.

            Hermione nodded.

            "What happened?" Draco asked.

            "Some Death Eaters tried to take her, then a dresser fell on top of her.  Some man saved her from the burning building and put her down on the grass.  She's in terrible pain and can't seem to stop crying," Hermione explained.

            "Poor thing, she's got one of the worst injuries.  Most of the kids with the bad injuries had parents who were Death Eater's," Draco replied.

            "But why would Death Eaters want to harm former Death Eaters' children?" Hermione asked.

            "Because these kids parents were either given the Dementor's kiss, or their parents decided to leave the Dark Lord, but he killed them instead," Draco replied. 

            "Harry, can we keep her?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

            "Hermione, she's not a pet in a pet store, you can't just take her away like that," Harry said.

            "Please, Harry! She needs a home.  We may not be married yet, but once we are, we'll be able to raise her together.  Until then, she can stay at Hogwarts with me," Hermione said. 

            "Hermione, we can't…" Harry began.

            "We can. We'll make it work," Hermione said determinedly.

            "Hermione, listen to Harry," Ron said.

            "I'm taking her home with me," Hermione said, heading back towards the small child. 

            "Harry, you know she won't be able to take care of that child alone," Ron said.

            "I know. That's why I have to help her," Harry said quietly, heading towards Hermione and Sarah.

            "They are both crazy," Draco said, heading over to another child in need of care.

            Ron silently agreed with Draco and headed back to his work.  

            Hermione picked up Sarah in her arms, and walked towards a Ministry Wizard.  Harry was on her heels.  He finally caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  

            "Harry, I already told Sarah she's coming home with me," Hermione said.

            "You can't adopt her on your own," Harry began.

            "I can…"

            "That's why I'm going to adopt her with you," Harry finished.  

            "Really?" Hermione asked, looking happily into Harry's eyes.

            "Really," Harry replied.  

            Hermione smiled and Harry took Sarah from her arms and led the way to the Ministry Wizard.  They stopped in front of a tall Wizard in light blue robes, holding out his wand, doing his best to fix a small boy's broken leg.  

            "Harry, let's take that one," Hermione whispered.

            "No, only one," Harry replied firmly.  Hermione sighed.

            "Excuse me, sir," Hermione said.

            "Yes?" The wizard asked, once he had wrapped up the boys legs and helped him lean up against a few pillows that were lying on the ground.

            "Where might we go to adopt this child?" Harry asked.  

            "I can help you there," The wizard replied.

            "Ok, we want to adopt little Sarah Rae Marist," Harry replied.

            "Aren't you a little too young to be adopting a child?" The wizard said, looking Harry and Hermione up and down.

            "Harry and I will be married in June, and Sarah can stay with me while Harry is on his Quidditch tournaments and when he's at his home, Sarah can stay with him and Sirius and Remus," Hermione replied.

            "You're Harry Potter?" The wizard asked.  Harry nodded.

            "Keith O'Brien," Keith said, shaking Harry's hand as best he could with the small child in his arms.  

            "Can we please adopt this child?" Hermione asked impatiently.  

            "You sure you can care for her, because if you can't, she'll be taken away from you," Keith said getting down to business.  

            "We can care for her," Harry replied.

            Sarah looked between Keith, Harry, and Hermione with her big blue eyes.  Her gaze stopped on Hermione.

            "Can I live with you?" Sarah asked Hermione.

            "I hope so," Hermione smiled.

            "Good," Sarah said with a satisfied grin.  

            "Considering you both are so young, and not married yet, I'll come by every month to see how things are going.  If this is too much for the child, then I will have to take her back to the orphanage," Keith said, waving his wand sending a few papers flying out.

            "I need you to sign here, and I'll sign there," Keith said, pointing to the paper.  

            "How can she come back to the orphanage? The children can't live in this mess?" Hermione asked, staring at the fallen down building.  

            "Once the children are all cared for, we'll work on cleaning up and re-building the orphanage," Keith said.

            "Where will the children spend the night?" Hermione asked, as Harry handed her the papers to sign.  

            "We'll get tents to put the children in for the night," Keith replied.

            Harry had set Sarah down carefully on the ground and now bent down to pick her back up.  Sarah curled up in his arms and drifted off to sleep, a few tears still running down her cheeks.  

            "And if everything is fine with Sarah, and you agree she's happy, then you can't take her away?" Hermione questioned.

            "Right," Keith replied.  

            "Well then, thank you very much," Hermione said, shaking Keith's hand.  

            "Hermione, why don't you go owl the school and have them set up another bedroom in your room for Sarah," Harry suggested as Keith walked away, shaking Harry's hand once again.  

            "Oh, right," Hermione said, waving her wand and some parchment and a quill flew out of the end.  

            Hermione leaned the paper up against Harry's back and began to write quickly.  Hermione tucked the quill into her robes and folded up the parchment.  Just as she was about to call for an owl, Hedwig flew onto Hermione's shoulder.

            "Perfect timing, Hedwig," Hermione said as she tied the letter to Hedwig's foot.  Hedwig gave a soft hoot and flew off into the air.  

            "We have a little girl now," Harry said quietly.

            "Yes we do, and we better get our little girl back to the school, so she can sleep on a bed.  I think she should sleep in the Hospital Wing for tonight, so Madame Pomfrey can keep an eye on her.  She seems to still be in pain, and she's going to have trouble getting around," Hermione said.

            "Yes, and I need to get back to Quidditch.  Since the Bulgaria games have been cancelled, we have to head to Romania," Harry said.

            "Isn't that where Charlie Weasley is getting married?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm not sure, but I'll make sure I'm at his wedding, wherever it's at," Harry said. 

            "But, do you have to leave so soon?" Hermione asked.

            "I'm sorry, but I do," Harry said.  Harry took a look at his watch.  "I have to leave now."

            "I'm going to miss you," Hermione said sadly.

            Harry kissed her on the lips, and handed her Sarah.  He longed to wrap his arms around Hermione, but he didn't want to wake up the small child.  

            "Find Ron or Draco, and they'll make sure you make it safely back to the castle," Harry said, kissing Hermione one last time and then disapparated.  

            Hermione sighed, shifting Sarah in her arms slightly.  The casts made her seem to weigh more then a normal three-year-old would weigh.  Hermione began to walk around, searching for any sign of Draco or Ron.  She found them both, helping clean up the chairs, dressers, toys, clothes, tables, and other items sprawled across the lawn.  

            Ron looked up as Hermione came towards him.  He noticed the small child in her arms, and walked towards her, making a dresser come crashing down to the ground with a loud thump. 

            "Hermione, you didn't adopt her did you?" Ron asked.

            "Harry and I did," Hermione said happily.  

            "How are you going to care for her?" Ron asked.

            "We both have money, and she's going to stay at the school until Harry gets back, then she's going to stay with Sirius, Remus and him for a bit," Hermione replied.

            "Sounds like you guys are divorced," Ron said.

            Hermione rolled her eyes.  

            "Harry said to make sure I got to the school safely," Hermione said.

            "Sure," Ron said, putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder and they disaparated together to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

            Once in the entrance hall of the giant school, Ron apparated back to the Wizarding Orphanage.  Hermione walked slowly up the stairs to the infirmary, shifting the sleeping child in her arms slightly.  She passed no one in the halls, assuming the students were told to remain in their common rooms.  Hermione knocked softly on the hospital wing door and Madame Pomfrey opened it.

            "Oh, Miss Granger, Professor McGonagall just told me a few minutes ago you were bringing a small child with you.  Come on in. I've made her up a bed," Madame Pomfrey said, holding the large wooden door open for Hermione.

            Hermione stepped inside, finding a bed made, the curtains open.  Hermione gently laid little Sarah down, pulling off her shoes, and pulling the covers up to Sarah's chin.  Sarah opened her eyes as Hermione kissed the small forehead and stood to leave.

            "Hermione, don't leave me.  I hurt," Sarah sobbed.  

            Hermione turned around and walked back to the little girl's bed.  She knelt down beside it, taking the small hand in her own hand.  Madame Pomfrey was busy putting a potion into a goblet.  Hermione pulled Sarah's strands of hair away from her eyes.  

            "I'm not going to leave you Sarah.  I'll never leave you, but you have to stay in here for a few days, so that you will get better.  I'll come visit you every day, and I'll even read you a story before bed.  You may not be getting out of bed for a while, but I'll come every day, and every night.  You can trust the people here, Sarah, they won't hurt you.  I promise," Hermione explained.  

            "Will you read me a story now?" Sarah asked as Madame Pomfrey walked up with a goblet on a silver tray. 

            "I don't have a book, but I'll think of a story to tell you," Hermione said.  

            "Before the story, Sarah, you need to drink all of this," Madame Pomfrey said, handing the goblet over to Sarah.  

            Sarah held it with her good hand, while Hermione helped her lift the goblet to her face.  Sarah smelled it, looking apprehensively at Hermione.  

            "What is it?" Sarah whispered.

            "You'll see," Hermione said.  "Now drink."

            Sarah did as she was told, drinking every last drop that was in the goblet.  Hermione took the goblet from the small girl and handed it back to Madame Pomfrey.  

            "Now a story," Sarah said with a small smile.  

            Hermione smiled, gently putting Sarah's head back on the pillow.  Hermione pulled the covers back up to the little girl's chin and began to quickly think of a story to tell.  She had finally thought of something to tell the small child, but before Hermione could begin, Sarah was sleeping soundly.  Hermione kissed her forehead and stood up to leave.

            "It was a sleeping potion, combined with a dreamless sleep potion.  It will help keep her from being scared in her sleep as well as keep the pain from her mind.  Tomorrow I'm going to have to take a look at her stomach though.  It wasn't healed properly, but she should be okay for the night.  I'll let you know if she needs you at all throughout the night, but I'm sure she'll be just fine," Madame Pomfrey explained.

            "Thank you.  I better go see what I can do to help set up her room," Hermione said.

            "I believe it has already been set up," Madame Pomfrey smiled.  

            Hermione stared at her, shocked.  

            "Now get along to your room, you have to have strength to teach tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey ordered.  

            Hermione left quietly, heading towards her room.  She entered her room, looking around.  Hermione found a small brown door added to the wall her bed was on.  She walked slowly towards the door and opened it.  Hermione found a small room with lace curtains on a window that looked out over the grounds.  The bed was next to the window, with lace curtains draping over the canopy bed.  There was a small desk under the window and on the floor was a pink lace rug.  There was a small white dresser on another wall and a closet door on the wall opposite the bed.  There was a bookshelf next to the dresser, with a variety of muggle and wizard children's books.  Hermione smiled when she found a small, black haired doll, with fair skin, and a pink dress lying on the bed.   

            Hermione opened the closet door to find several dresses and children's robes for the small girl.  Hermione also found socks, t-shirts and shorts in the dresser.  Hermione left the small room and went right to her desk to write a letter to McGonagall.  She felt it was too late to pay the older women a visit.  Hermione opened her window and a screech owl flew to her immediately, taking the letter from Hermione's hand and flying away towards McGonagall's corridors.  

            Hermione pondered on the day as she readied for bed.  She was a mother now, and her beloved Harry was a father.  Hermione said the word to herself for quite awhile.

            "I'm a mother now-a mother.  Sarah has a mother," Hermione sighed happily as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N:  So how did you like this chapter?  A special thanks to my beta reader's Kzerina and Brigade701.  I enjoyed writing this chapter, and the next one should be even better.  Please leave a review and tell me what you think?  If you have any ideas, I would like to hear them.  And maybe your ideas will be put into this story.  

Kittluver87


	11. Chapter 11

AN:  Well I finally updated again.  I'm really very sorry it took me so long to update.  I hope you like this next chapter.  Heheh, I can't remember everything that's happening in the story so I have to re-read it before I post another chapter.  I hope to have it updated in a few weeks time.  I'm not making any promises though.  I'm really sorry about all the delays, but this chapter should keep you busy for a while.  I hope you like it!

Kittyluver87

Chapter 11 

            Hermione awoke before the sun rose the next morning.  She quickly got dressed and rushed up to the Hospital Wing.  Madame Pomfrey was putting a new bandage on Sarah's head.  

            "Hermione!" Sarah said happily, taking a sip of orange juice.  

            She was holding the orange juice awkwardly in her cast.  A few times it tipped dangerously low and almost spilled onto the white sheets.  

            "Hello, Sarah," Hermione said rushing over to Sarah's bed.  "How did you sleep?"

            "I don't know," Sarah said with a shrug.  

            "Well I have classes to teach today, so I won't be able to play with you until classes are over," Hermione said, kneeling down next to the bed.  

            "Can I come to classes too?" Sarah asked.

            "We'll see," Hermione replied with a smile.  

            "When can I come see your room?" Sarah wondered. 

            "Once you're all healed up," Hermione said, patting Sarah's tiny hand.  

            "When will that be?"

            "As soon as you get some rest and let Madame Pomfrey fix up your arm and leg," Hermione replied.

            "Can she do it now?" 

            "Well maybe if you ask her nicely."

            "Okay, will you tell me about classes?" Sarah asked.

            "Of course," Hermione said with a smile.  "I might be able to visit you sometime in the afternoon.   You be good."

            Hermione planted a kiss on Sarah's forehead and stood up to head down to breakfast.  Sarah watched Hermione leave with saddened eyes.  She looked down at her large cast on her leg.  She tried to lift it, but it was too heavy.  Sarah let a fat tear roll down her cheek before her orange juice fell and hit the floor with a loud thump.  Madame Pomfrey came rushing over.  

            "Sarah, what's wrong?  Did you get hurt?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

            Sarah shook her head.  

            "Does your leg hurt?  Does anything hurt?"

            "No."

            "What's the matter then?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  

            "I want my tummy to stop hurting and this off," Sarah said, pointing to her casts.  

            "Well, let me see what I can do," Madame Pomfrey replied, immediately setting to work on taking off the obnoxious casts.  

***

            Hermione sat at her desk as the Gryffindor first years set to work at copying down notes from the board.  Hermione read through the first year's homework, but caught herself thinking about Harry and Sarah every few minutes.  She sighed and put the work into her desk and watched the class quickly scribbling down notes.  After what seemed like an eternity to Hermione the bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.  Hermione raced up to the Hospital wing and found Sarah standing by a window staring out at the grounds.  Sarah turned when she heard Hermione's footsteps.  

            "Hermione!  I got my casts off!" Sarah said excitedly.

            "I can see that," Hermione said as Sarah ran into her arms.  

            "Can I come to your room now?" Sarah asked hopefully.

            Hermione knelt down to Sarah's height and stared into her beautiful blue eyes.  Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a small pink ribbon but stray pieces were falling into her face.  Sarah wiped them away but clutched her stomach in pain.  She scrunched her face up as tears began to flow down her cheeks.  

            "Sarah, what hurts?  What is it?" Hermione asked, looking around the room for Madame Pomfrey.  

            Madame Pomfrey stepped out of her office at the sound of Hermione's panicked voice.  She hurried over to Sarah and Hermione and knelt down to the three-year-olds height.  

            "M-my t-t-tummy h-hurts," Sarah cried, holding her stomach in pain.  

            Hermione looked at Madame Pomfrey with panic filled eyes.  

            "Hermione, I'm going to give her some medicine and then I'd like to see you in my office," Madame Pomfrey whispered then turned to Sarah.  "Sarah, you're going to have to spend the rest of the day in bed, resting.  Now you must be a good girl and take some of this medicine."

            Madame Pomfrey pulled a pink bottle out of her robes and gave Sarah a spoonful.  Sarah took the spoon in a shaky hand and drank the pink fluid off of the spoon.  Madame Pomfrey then picked her up and carried her back to her bed.  Sarah fell asleep instantly.  

            "What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked.  

            Madame Pomfrey led Hermione to her office and had Hermione sit down in a red plush chair.  Hermione obliged and waited until Madame Pomfrey closed her office door.

            "Her bones healed nicely.  It only took twelve hours to heal all the bones as well as the outer wounds, but her insides are badly damaged…"

            "What do you mean?  Is she going to d-die?" Hermione asked, her heart racing.

            "No.  She should be fine, it's just she's had so much damage and trauma done to her at such a young age that I'm afraid her body is having trouble functioning.  She has internal bleeding and damage done to her liver.  The medicine I gave her is supposed to heal her wounds without surgery having to be done, but it takes time.  The wounds are huge for such a small child.  If this happened to you I could heal it in a week, but Sarah is so young and such a small frail child that it will take much longer to heal her," Madame Pomfrey explained.

            "But she will get better then?" 

            "Yes, yes.  She should be fine in a few weeks.  But she will continue to have pain until her insides are healed.  Each day she should feel less pain and feel it less frequently, but the pain will continue for at least three weeks, possibly four.  I would encourage you to visit her as often as possible.  If she's happy she will heal better.  Read her a bedtime story every evening, play a game with her, spend time with her, tell her about your day, but she can not leave this wing until she is fully healed."

            Hermione nodded, thankful that Sarah was going to live.  

            "I better write Harry and tell him how she's doing," Hermione said, standing up to leave.  

            "Yes, it would be best if she got to know Harry as well since she will be living with the both of you," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

            "Yes," Hermione replied, her relief for Sarah's welfare showing on her face.  

            Hermione headed down to the Great Hall to have a quick bite to eat before her next class.  She would write a letter to Harry as soon as Dinner was over and Sarah had a bedtime story read to her.

***

            "And the Three Little Pigs lived happily ever after, The End," Hermione said, closing the book she had read to Sarah.  

            Hermione looked over at Sarah and found the small girl sleeping peacefully.  Hermione smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  She left the book on the table so Sarah could look through it if she got bored during the day and headed back to her room.  Hermione hummed as she wandered down the corridors, passing students wandering up to their dormitories.  

            "Hermione, ugh Professor Granger!" Ginny called as Hermione walked passed her.  

            "Oh Ginny, or Miss Weasley," Hermione said, stopping in her tracks.  

            "You look distracted and you were kind of absentminded in class today," Ginny said, grinning at Hermione.  "You thinking about Harry?" she added in a whisper.

            Hermione smiled.  "Him and Sarah."

            "Well I just got back from meeting with Professor Malfoy," Ginny grinned.

            "You two better not get caught," Hermione whispered.

            "Don't worry, we won't," Ginny smiled.  "We're being extra careful.  And once this year's over with it can come out in the open."

             "But if you get caught, you can be expelled and Draco can be fired."

            "I know, that's why we're not going to get caught.  I better go, loads of homework to do," Ginny said.  "Thanks for the helpful hints on the paper Professor Granger!"  Ginny yelled as a group of first years walked passed her and Hermione.

            Hermione sighed and continued her journey to her room.  Once she was safe inside her room, Hermione lit the fire and sat down at her desk to write to Harry.  She spent over an hour writing to Harry, filling him in on all the details of the day as well as Ginny and Draco's relationship and how their new child was doing.  Hermione smiled, satisfied at the completion of her letter.  She rolled it up and decided to head to the Owlery when Hedwig flew through her open window.  

            "Hedwig!" Hermione said delightedly.

Hedwig hooted softly and landed on Hermione's shoulder, her leg outstretched.  Hermione hastily took the scroll of parchment off of Hedwig's outstretched leg and opened it quickly.  

My Dear Hermione,

            I hope everything is well with you.  I can't bear being away from you all of the time.  I should have time off after this match.  How is Sarah doing?  I hope she is all right.  I know you'll take good care of her though.  Sirius is going to stop by this weekend to make sure everything is well with you and that there are no disturbances at the castle anymore.  Krum is one of the most wanted Wizards now.  If I have to, I will capture him or kill him myself in order to protect you Hermione.  He will not hurt you, and the Aurors are after the Death Eaters who ruined the orphanage.  I hope this finds you and Sarah both in good health.  Oh and Charlie would like you to come to his wedding if you can get off.  You can leave with Ginny on Sunday if you like.  I hope to see you then.  If not, I want you to know that I love you very much and I long to see you again.  

Love,

Harry

            Hermione put the letter down and attached her letter to Hedwig.  Hedwig gave a soft hoot and flew out the open window.  Hermione gave her wand a small wave and the window shut.  She re-read the letter again, wondering if it'd be a good idea to go to Charlie's wedding.  She was longing to see Harry again, even though it'd only been a day since she last saw him.  She decided to talk to McGonagall in the morning.  Hermione readied for bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the man she'd be marrying in a few months.

***

            "How long will you be gone?" Sarah asked sadly.

            "I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon with one of my students, and I'll be gone on Monday until about nine at night.  I'll only be gone for about a day.  You'll be asleep when I get back on Monday but I'll visit you first thing on Tuesday morning," Hermione told Sarah Saturday morning.

            "Will you bring pictures?" Sarah asked hopefully.

            "I'll bring loads and loads of pictures and I'll tell you all about it after classes on Tuesday.  I promise," Hermione replied.

            Sarah smiled and gave Hermione a hug.  Hermione hugged the darling little girl and looked up as she saw a familiar face in the doorway of the Hospital Wing.  

            "Sirius!" Hermione said, standing up to give Sirius a hug.

            "How are you Hermione, everything all right?" Sirius asked.

            "Yes, everything is fine…"Hermione began but turned as Sarah tugged on her robes.  Hermione knelt down so Sarah could whisper in her ear.

            "Who's that?"

            Hermione smiled and picked Sarah up.  She turned to face Sirius, and held Sarah out so Sirius could take her small hand.

            "Sirius, meet Sarah.  Sarah this is Harry's godfather Sirius Black," Hermione said introducing Sarah to Sirius.  

            "What's a godfather?" She asked.

            "A Godfather is someone who looks after a child when their parents die.  The parents handpick the godfather or godmother so they know they will take excellent care of their child," Sirius explained.

            "So you take care of Harry?" Sarah wondered.

            Sirius laughed his bark like laugh, which caused Sarah to smile.  

            "I guess you could say that," Sirius said.  

            "Do you like to read?" Sarah asked hopefully.

            "Uh…sure," Sirius said.  

            Sarah smiled and took his hand.   She led him over to her bed and handed him The Three Little Pigs.  Sarah sat down on her bed and waited patiently for Sirius to read to her.  Hermione suppressed a giggle and joined the other two by the bed while Sirius attempted to create different voices for each of the characters.  Sirius put the book down and Sarah hugged him.

            "Thank you Sirius," She said with a smile.  Sirius hugged the small girl back.

            "Sarah, can you look through the book for a little while, while Sirius and I talk?" Hermione asked.  Sarah nodded and picked up the book.  

            Hermione and Sirius headed towards the windows and stood in front of them.

            "Why didn't the pictures move in that book?" Sirius asked curiously.

            "It's a muggle book, my mum read it to me all the time when I was her age," Hermione explained.  Sirius nodded with understanding.

            "So, everything is all right?" 

            "Yes, everything is fine.  I'm even going to attend Charlie Weasley's wedding," Hermione replied.

            "You better be careful.  I have a feeling there is someone in Hogwarts who might be causing the trouble."

            "Do you think Sarah will be safe then?  Should I not go?" Hermione asked worriedly.

            "No, you go.  I…I'll stay with her," Sirius said.

            "Really?  You'd do that for me and Harry?" Hermione asked bewildered.

            "Umm, yeah, I guess so," Sirius said, not sure if he made the right choice.

            "Oh thank you so much Sirius!" Hermione said, hugging her fiancé's godfather.  

            "Sarah, Sirius will be staying with you while I'm away," Hermione said, kneeling down beside the small child's bed.  

            "Will he read to me?" She wondered.

            "I'm sure he will if you ask him to."

            Sarah smiled and wrapped her arms around Hermione.  Hermione hugged her back and smiled over Sarah's shoulder at Sirius. Sirius sighed, confused as to whether he made the right decision to stay with the small girl.  

***

            Hermione stood in Professor McGonagall's office waiting for the arrival of Ginny.  Hermione looked at her watch then at the office door.  She sighed and tapped her foot, staring at the door.  

            "She should be along soon," McGonagall said.  

            The office door burst open and Ginny came bounding in, slightly out of breath.

            "Your late!" Hermione said angrily.

            "Sorry, I had to say goodbye to Dr-my boyfriend," Ginny said quickly.  

            "Well we better get a move on then," McGonagall began.  "You two will be traveling by floo powder.  We were unable to get an authorized Portkey.  Floo powder might take a little bit longer but you'll get there quick enough.  Hermione, you know the place, right?"

            "Yes.  Ginny, remember Stockford Hall, Charlie Weasley, Romania," Hermione said.

            "Why do you have to say his name and Romania?" Ginny asked.

            "Because, when you're traveling to a different country by floo powder, you must provide the person you are traveling to and the country because otherwise you could get lost along the way," Hermione explained.  

            "How did you know all that?"

            "I read it somewhere," Hermione replied.

            "You read too much," Ginny said under her breath, but out loud she said, "Well, then I guess I'm ready to go."

            "Hermione, you will go first," McGonagall said.  

            Hermione nodded and stepped into the flames.  

            "Stockford Hall, Charlie Weasley, Romania," Hermione said clearly, swallowing a mouthful of smoke.  

            Hermione felt her body spinning around in circles.  She saw many fireplaces flow past, but found it best to close her eyes. Hermione felt as if she left her stomach up in McGonagall's office.  She thought the spinning went on forever.  Before Hermione opened her eyes, a strong hand pulled her out of the fireplace.  Hermione opened her eyes, terrified, but found herself face to face with Harry.

            "Harry!" Hermione said happily.  

            Harry laughed at Hermione's shocked face and gently wiped the soot off of her face.  He pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth.  Ginny stepped out of the grate, covered in soot.

            "Fine, don't help a lady out of the grate.  Thanks for noticing me too Harry.  Oh you two stop snogging for a minute.  Ahh, get a room!  Ron! Mum!" Ginny said.  

            Harry pulled apart from Hermione, a grin on his face.  Hermione smiled, a faint pink color coming to her cheeks.  

            "Come on, let's join the party," Harry said, leading Hermione over to the Weasley's. 

            Hermione took Harry's hand, and followed him over to where the whole Weasley family was gathered around a large table.  Ginny was in between her parents, grinning at Hermione.  Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand.  Harry looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled.  He bent and kissed her in front of the Weasley's causing Hermione to turn scarlet.  


End file.
